The Leaf's Demonic Angel
by ninjafan101
Summary: Three years after Akatsuki's defeat, Naruto discovers his Kekkei Genkai and other family secrets. He and his friends must now unlock the power hidden within history and rid the world of evil NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaIno NejiTen
1. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel**

**This is my first ever story! I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or his friends **

It was an average autumn day in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. A certain blonde haired ninja boy had just woken up. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He went through his normal morning routine, then went to get dressed. He tied his black headband around his head. He wore a black t-shirt under his orange and black jacket. He also wore a matching pair of orange pants. Naruto's hair was still damp from his shower. He then walked into his kitchen, which was kinda cramped in that small apartment of his. He looked at his choices for breakfast.

"I could have ramen right now, but Sakura-chan will chew me out for that later." Naruto said to himself. So he simply had a piece of toast and left. His other shinobi friends, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga were all waiting for him to train. Naruto used to have a crush on Sakura, but eventually got over it, especially since she liked Sasuke. He just locked his door when a sharp pain went through his back. _It's probably nothing_ he thought. Naruto continued on his way. As he walked he noticed that some people were giving him looks. He was getting looks his whole life, but these looks were different: they were more grateful. _Being the village's number one hero is the best! _He thought

"Where in the name of God is he!?" Sakura shouted.

"He's never this late..." Sasuke said.

"M-Maybe he woke up late." Hinata suggested. "

You'd best be right for his sake." Sakura replied. Her short pink hair flowed in the breeze. Today, she was wearing a red sleeve-less shirt with white arm guards and her black battle gloves. She also wore a light pink skirt over a black pair of shorts. Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt under an unzipped long sleeved black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He wore a pair of matching jeans. His black bangs were in front of his face. Hinata wore her midnight blue colored hair out, which highlighted her pale lavender eyes. She wore a blue and white jacket with matching pants and sandals. Sakura was the only Jonin out of the group, with Naruto and Sasuke preparing for the upcoming Jonin exams. Hinata said she will not take the exam that year, but for what she did not say. She spotted the blonde shinobi from a distance.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, but my alarm clock didn't go off." he apologized. Sakura turned to Hinata and said,

"Good call, Hinata-chan." Hinata, ignoring her comment, turned to her crush.

"O-Ohayo, N-Naruto-kun." she stammered.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied. Sasuke turned to them.

"So, are you guys ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Every man for themselves." Naruto said. The four shinobi got into fighting poses. Hinata activated her Byakugan, while Sasuke used his Sharigan. Sakura fastened her gloves and Naruto tied his headband tighter. All of them had different techniques, and they weren't gonna hold back! Sasuke made the first move.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he called. A giant fireball was spat at Sakura, who swiftly dodged. Hinata then attempted to attack her, but missed as well. Sakura ran deeper into the surrounding forest, with Hinata on her trail. Naruto, on the other hand, charged at Sasuke. He tried to kick he with his guard down, but Sasuke caught his leg and tossed him.

"Wind Style: Clone Body Blow!" Naruto called. He summoned several shadow clones that, when they connected with Sasuke, burst into an intense packet of wind. Sasuke was forced against a tree. He quickly got up and sealed again.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" he called. Many small fireballs were fired at Naruto, but he dodged.

"When we train, we go all out!" Naruto commented.

"True, but if we didn't, we wouldn't get any stronger now would we?" Sasuke replied. They charged towards each other again. Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata were dueling it out also.

"Protective Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata called. She destroyed Sakura's kunai with her chakra lasers and repelled the pink haired kunoichi at once.

"Don't forget about my Byakugan, Sakura-chan. I'm not as weak as I look." Hinata said.

"I'd never underestimate a Hyuga." Sakura said. She then went to punch Hinata, but missed. Then, she activated the Chakra Scalpel jutsu and severed a muscle in Hinata's left leg.

"Unfortunately, you've seemed to have underestimated me." Sakura said sweetly. Then, Hinata disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now for my secret attack." Hinata said from behind Sakura. As Sakura turned around, Hinata hit her arm, then spun around and struck her back. She continued this for a while, but then stopped directly in front of her.

"Here I go!" Hinata said. She sent a large shock wave of chakra throughout Sakura's body.

"That, my friend, is the Hyuga Blitz." Hinata said. Then, the medic ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A replacement?" Hinata gasped, startled. The real Sakura punched her from behind, sending her spiraling into a tree.

"I'm not Lady Hokage's apprentice for nothing." Sakura said. Then, the Hyuga heiress emerged from the remains, with her arms glowing. She flew at Sakura and slashed at her several times with the chakra on her arms. Her then shot a beam of chakra through Sakura's abdomen.

"Hyuga Style: Shining Helix!" Hinata cried. (AN: It's one of Hinata's specials in Narutimate Accel.) Sakura slowly got up, then ran back towards Naruto and Sasuke, with Hinata chasing her yet again.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had used up most of their chakra.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!" Naruto called.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke called. Both attacks collided, causing a great explosion. The two shinobi jumped through the smoke and clashed their kunai.

"Time to end this!" Naruto said. As he started his attack, he noticed Sakura and Hinata coming towards them, apparently ready to attack.

"Odama Rasengan!" he called. Using the attack, he tried to drive the girls away, but failed. The four of them meet in a field. As all four prepared their final attacks, Naruto felt another sharp pain in his back. But this one hurt. A lot.

"GAH!" he yelled.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Hinata asked. Gasp! She didn't stutter!

"Something's wrong!" Sasuke said. Sakura used her medical skills to examine him, but couldn't find anything wrong with him. Naruto winced as the pain worsened.

"Damn. Hinata, try Byakugan." Sasuke suggested. She nodded.

"Byakugan!" she called. Hinata checked on Naruto's chakra flow. She gasped.

"S-Something's trying to burst out!" she said in shock. Sakura's eyes widened.

"B-Burst out?" she asked shakily. _For the love of God, don't be Kyuubi _Sakura thought. Then, the Hyuga girl covered her eyes.

"What the! His chakra just turned bright! It was like looking at the sun." Hinata reported.

"What could this be?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto's Kekkei Genkai." a voice answered back.

"W-Who said that?" Hinata asked. Then, a young man with spiky blonde hair appeared in front of them. He was wearing an ANBU mask. The second he appeared, Naruto's pain disappeared.

"My name is Arashi. I am Naruto's guardian angel." the man said.

"Please, Arashi-san, tell us what's wrong with Naruto." Sakura pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong. Every Uzumaki gains his wings at some point in life." Arashi replied.

"Wings?" Sasuke asked, giving Arashi a 'WTF' look.

"Yes. The unique bloodline limit of the Uzumaki clan." Arashi started,

"The winds are shaped like an angel's wings, hence the name. They can be used to fly and perform various secret techniques. I'm really surprised that he didn't get them three years ago." Naruto got up.

"W-Wait a minute! You know everything about me?" he asked. Arashi nodded.

"I was once a shinobi of this very village. Alas, I was killed during the last Great Ninja War." Sasuke noticed he was lying, so he asked another question.

"What rank were you?" Arashi looked like he was thinking, then answered "Jonin." Sasuke nodded. _There is something he is not telling us. _Sasuke thought.

"So, how does my Kekkei Genkai work?" Naruto asked.

"You will learn in time, Naruto." he said, "I must go now."

Hinata then said, "Wait! Will we see you again?" Arashi nodded.

"During your newest adventure, you will need my guidance." he said. Then, in a flash of light, he disappeared.

"That was weird." Sakura said. Then, Naruto's pain returned, built up since Arashi had prevented it.

"Oh no, not again!" Sakura said. The blonde fell unconscious. The three watched in amazement as two sets of beautiful golden angel wings burst from the boy's back. They quickly retracted.

"Um...what the heck just happened?" Sakura asked, still in a state of shock.

"Normally, when a Kekkei Genkai first appears, the user has no warning. You can't control it and sometimes it hurts. After that, its always there." Sasuke said. Both he and Hinata had had first hand experience.

"We should get him to rest." Hinata said.

**Me: So, how was that?**

**Naruto: Alright! I get a cool Kekkei Genkai!**

**Me: Just as hyper as ever...**

**Hinata: Please read and review!**


	2. Hidden Past: Naruto's Secret

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 2**

Sakura walked down the main road of Konoha. She was deep in thought. _Everyone has become so special to this village, _she thought, _Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino are all the heirs to their clans. Neji-san and Sasuke-kun are respected as the two prodigies of Konoha. Ino, Shino and Tenten have become the best ANBU operatives in the village. Lee-san is the best taijutsu master in the village. He, Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru have all become Jonin, with Shikamaru being the top strategist. I've become the head of the medical core and the best ANBU spy and healer. And Naruto will become Hokage someday. Everyone's come so far in obtaining their dreams._ She didn't realize that she had walked into Konoha Square. There, in the center of town, stood a large statue of Naruto and his friends, wounded and battered from the battle they just finished. It was a monument to celebrate the day they defeated Akatsuki, which was three years ago. Sakura smiled as she started to read,

"This statue commemorates the Konoha 12, who have defeated the dread Akatsuki organization. Led by a mere Genin, they are: Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Tenten Amachi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Lee Roku, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka." She noticed people eying her, but she had gotten used to it. Everyone was so amazed that fifteen ninja had taken Akatsuki down. They had help from their friends, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro from the Sand Village.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." she heard someone say behind her. She turned around to find a pair of light blue eyes staring at her. The girl had light blonde hair in a long ponytail. She wore a purple belly-shirt and a matching skirt, with fishnet shorts underneath.

"Hello, Ino-chan." Sakura said.

"Strolling down memory lane?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded,

"Yeah. Everything seems to be moving so fast. Naruto and Sasuke-kun will be Jonin soon. Shino, Tenten, you and I are in the ANBU, while everyone else is Jonin or higher." Ino nodded in agreement.

"I heard from Hinata-chan that Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai. Have you seen it yet?" she asked. It was obvious that she wanted to see it.

"Not in use, but yes, I have seen it." Sakura said. Ino's ponytail flew across her face because of the breeze.

"What is it, anyway?" she asked.

"Naruto promised to show everyone after he's trained a little bit." Sakura said to her.

"It's been three days! I'm getting impatient!" Ino whined. The pink haired sighed. The last time Ino was kept waiting, she almost killed that poor boy Konohamaru.

"Let's go talk to Naruto about it." Sakura said, taking her friend to Naruto's house.

Ino was surprised at how small Naruto's apartment was. She had assumed that, because he was the tallest out of them all, he had a large apartment. But this was really small! Each room was only about 4-by-7, and that's not very big. It was also messy: apparently, Naruto didn't get too many visitors. _Poor Naruto. It must be so hard to live like this, especially since he's an orphan _Ino thought.

"Naruto! Are you here?" Sakura called.

"I'll be there in a minute." they heard Naruto reply. He opened the door.

"Hey, girls!" he said.

"Hi Naruto." Ino greeted. Sakura looked at her with a worried glance. _She's probably surprised Naruto lives like this_ Sakura thought.

"So, come on in!" Naruto said, letting the two girls in. Ino had thought that his house looked dirty because of the window, but she realized that it was really that dirty!

"Naruto, how can you live like this?" she found herself asking. Naruto was confused at her question.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just look around! You don't deserve to live in this god-awful place! You deserve much better than this!" Ino exclaimed, almost screaming. Sakura felt the heat coming from her best friend. She knew Ino didn't like the fact that Naruto was so mistreated. _If only she knew why..._ Sakura thought. Ino continued to rant until Naruto interrupted.

"I don't have enough money to move out." he said. Ino stopped. She had just ranted about Naruto's poor living condition without considering that he may lack the funds to move. Then, she smiled.

"Don't worry, Naruto! My family will help you find a place to live! My daddy has always like you." Ino said excited. Sakura just smiled. Maybe Ino wasn't as self centered as she looked...

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji were also walking home around the same time. Shikamaru wore a green long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. A plain outfit for a plain guy. Kiba wore a black leather jacket and matching leather pants. Underneath was a white t-shirt with the words "Bow Wow" on it. Chouji wore a red short-sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. He also wore a metal chest plate across his shirt.

"So, Sasuke, what is Naruto's bloodline?" he asked. His ninja dog, Akamaru, barked.

"I would love to tell you, but I have been swore to secrecy." Sasuke said.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Can we go eat now?" Chouji asked. He was always thinking about food.

"Okay, but Shikamaru is buying." Kiba said.

"What? No way! That'll cost me a fortune!" Shikamaru protested.

"Well I'm not paying!" Kiba retorted.

"I'll tell you about Naruto's bloodline if you two split the bill." Sasuke said.

"Deal!" they agreed. About a half hour later, Chouji was enjoying his fourth order of ribs.

"Okay, now tell us, Sasuke." Kiba said.

"I said I'd tell you, but I never said when." Sasuke said smirking. Shikamaru and Kiba glared at him.

"I hate you." they both said, realized they were duped.

Hinata was having very similar problems. Her cousin, Neji, his teammates, Lee and Tenten, and her own teammate, Shino, were all bothering her about Naruto's Kekkei Genkai.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! Tell us!" Tenten pleaded.

"No! Naruto-kun told me not to let anyone know until tomorrow!" Hinata shouted. She was getting mad.

"Hinata-sama, tell us now!" Neji said.

"I order you, under Hyuga law, to shut up!" Hinata snapped. Neji quickly silenced himself, more because he didn't want to end up his cousin's punching bag.

"Please Hinata! It would be very youthful if you told us." Lee tried to convince her. She only rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you wait until tomorrow! It's only a few hours away!" she said.

"Can you at least tell us what type it is?" Shino asked, trying to get a little clue.

"It's not doujutsu (Doujutsu translates to eye technique).

"It's not? That's almost unheard of..."Neji said.

"It's true that doujutsu is perhaps the most common type of Kekkei Genkai, but remember some of our past opponents?" Lee said.

"Good point." Tenten agreed. Hinata was now tired and aggravated.

"I'm going to bed! Good night!" she said from down the hall. They heard her lock the door to her room. Shino sighed.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow." he said. With that, everyone left to go to sleep.

Later that night, Tenten tossed in her sleep. In her dream she was walking on clouds. A bright winged figure was standing not too far away from her. She started walking towards him, and was about to reach him when she was woken up by a tapping sound from her window. She turned and saw Naruto standing on her balcony.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked, still a little upset that she was woken up.

"Tenten, can you help me with something?" Naruto asked.

"Can't it wait until the morning? How'd you get up here anyway?" Tenten asked.

"No it can't wait and I walked." Naruto said. Tenten knew he was lying about how he got there, but didn't mention it.

"What's your problem, dammit!? It's three in the morning!" Tenten said, _now_ cranky.

"U-Um...well...it's Hinata-chan..." Naruto said. He didn't need to say anymore. Tenten saw the blush on his cheeks.

"You like her, don't cha?" she asked. Naruto nodded. _Hinata is gonna be in heaven when she finds out _Tenten thought.

"Okay, now listen carefully. Being her best friend, I know almost everything about her." Tenten said. She told Naruto about everything Hinata was, and the best ways to win her over. Naruto nodded constantly, showing he understood. Then, a small rumble shook the building.

"That's queer. We don't get earthquakes here." Tenten said. They both looked at each other and both thought the same: _Konoha is under attack! _Both shinobi ran to the balcony. In the distance, a large cloud of smoke had appeared, showing the signs of a battle there.

"Naruto, let's go!" Tenten said, heading for her door when Naruto stopped her.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Today is technically the day I show everyone my Kekkei Genkai, right?" he said. She slowly nodded, not getting where he was going with it.

"Well, hold on tight!' he said. He formed a hand sign and called,

"Angel Wings, release!"

The two wings appeared from his back. Tenten almost fainted right then and there. That's when she realized he was about to take off! She clung on tightly as he started to fly towards the explosion. She had never felt such a thrill before in her life! She screamed in delight.

"This is amazing!" she said. Naruto looked down and noticed an odd man.

"Tenten, do you see what that guy is wearing?" he asked. Her eyes widened when she looked. This man was wearing an Akatsuki cloak, a black cloak with red clouds designs on it.

"I don't believe it. I thought we destroyed them three years ago!" Tenten said. Naruto landed in front of the man, but kept his wings active.

"So, you are the mighty Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Tenten asked.

"My name is Daichi. I was sent as a scout to this village for our leader, the leader of the Neo-Akatsuki." he said.

"Neo-Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and this time, the Kyuubi will be ours!" Daichi said.

"Kyuubi?" Tenten asked.

"You've been his teammate for six years and you don't know?" Daichi asked, surprise evident in his tone. Naruto tensed. He didn't want Tenten knowing that the Kyuubi, the damned nine tailed demon fox that almost destroyed Konoha seventeen years before, was sealed into him by the Fourth Hokage.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked, seeing Naruto tense.

"You really don't know that your precise Naruto is the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox?!" Daichi said. Tenten gasped. Suddenly, everything made sense. The way he was treated by the villagers, the way he was alone, the way his life was: it was all because he was used to keep the Kyuubi at bay. She felt a new respect for Naruto. _This kid is strong. Far stronger than I thought. He tossed his life away to protect this village from that damned fox, but he was treated as if he was the fox! _Tenten thought. She also suddenly felt hatred towards the villagers. Naruto was very tense. He didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think, now that his secret was exposed. That's when Tenten surprised him.

"Okay, Naruto! Let's take him down!" she said. Naruto only looked at her with a shocked expression. He saw that she was dead serious.

"Tenten..." he murmured. She looked at him.

"Naruto, all this Daichi guy did was remind me how strong you really are. If you think that that damned fox was gonna change our friendship, you're dead wrong." Tenten said. Naruto felt himself smiling. Now, Tenten knew. Sakura, Temari, Sasuke and Gaara had all found out beforehand, and had still accepted him. He took a fighting pose and ran into battle with Tenten, his friend, by his side. They both prepared to attack Daichi and protect each other.

**Me: Friendly bonding! How great!**

**Naruto: Tenten didn't kill me! Yay! **

**Tenten: Naruto, you're starting to annoy me.**

**Naruto: Yahoo! I don't lose any friends! **

**Tenten: Naruto...**

**Naruto: YAHH(is knocked unconscious)**

**Tenten(holding giant club): Stop shouting, dammit! **

**Me: Um...please review! **

**Tenten: Or I will kick your ass! **

**Me: No you won't! Just ignore her!**


	3. Steel vs Earth: Tenten vs Daichi

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 3**

Tenten drew several shuriken and threw them at Daichi. He dodged them, but was hit from behind by Naruto. He got up and proceeded to attack Naruto, but Tenten threw several more sharp and pointy things at the green haired man. Daichi could only dodge some of them. Naruto, seeing a chance to attack, slammed into Daichi and then sealed.

"Wind Style: Aerial Whip Jutsu!" he called. He formed a whip by condensing air around his chakra. He hit Daichi with the technique several times. The Akatsuki felt down.

"I guess the leader of the famous Konoha 12 shouldn't have been underestimated." he said.

"The rest of us shouldn't be taken lightly either!" Tenten shouted from behind. She wielded a large club. She swung it around her head and hit Daichi, slamming him against a wall. Tenten then drew out two scrolls.

"Naruto, I think you should go warn Lady Hokage about this." she said.

"Tenten, wait! If you get hurt, I won't be here to help you." Naruto protested.

"I can handle myself. No matter what this guy throws at me, I'll be fine." Tenten said reassuringly.

"I hope so...for Neji's sake." Naruto said. Tenten blushed at the mention of her crush.

"And I thought you were the clueless one." she said.

"Just be careful." Naruto said. He then left, his wings taking him to the Hokage mansion.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Tenten said to Daichi.

"I'm warning you, little girl, that I will crush you under rubble unless you surrender." Daichi said.

"Whatever." Tenten replied nonchalantly.

"Have it your way." Daichi said, "Earth Style: Huge Pillar!" A large pillar made of stone rose from the ground and almost hit Tenten, but she moved. With one of the scrolls she pulled out before, she jumped up into the air and unraveled it. She spun around, the scroll following her every movement.

"Rain of a Thousand Strikes!" she called. She summoned one thousand kunai knives and rained them down on Daichi.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!" he called. He summoned a large wall of rock from underneath himself, blocking the attack. As the wall sank back down, Tenten jumped on Daichi and punched him several times. He threw her off of him and then attacked. Daichi went to punch her, but she blocked. He was able to knee her in the gut, making her cough. She clutched her stomach while Daichi formed hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Spear!" he called. Several sharp spears made of rock came from the ground and impaled Tenten. Then, she disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared behind Daichi and, with another scroll, summoned a large chain ball.

"Metal Crusher!" Tenten called. She swung the chain around her head and then tossed it at Daichi. The large ball at the end hit Daichi and sent him flying into the air. Tenten jumped after him. She readied another two scrolls. As Daichi landed, she slammed both scrolls on the ground. They both rolled open across the ground. As they opened, many swords, sabers, rapiers and others were summoned, making a long line of sword.

"Ninja Art: Death by the Sword!" Tenten called. Daichi bounced off of the many blades below him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain. He landed on the ground in a bloody mess.

"You little witch!" Daichi said. He sealed again. A gigantic boulder rose from the ground in front of him. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Earth Style: Giga Impact!" Daichi called. He smiled.

"Now you can die!" he said. Tenten could only watch as the boulder was launched at her. She tried to move, but couldn't. The attack hit her straight on.

Naruto ran into Tsunade's office. He slammed the door open and he was obviously in a rush. After he heard that huge explosion behind him, he was worried for Tenten's safety.

"Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto shouted.

"Dammit Naruto! What is it!?" a tired Tsunade yelled.

"You're not gonna believe this! Akatsuki has returned!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade woke up immediately.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"They call themselves Neo-Akatsuki. Tenten is fighting one of it's members right now." Naruto explained.

"Okay, hold on, I'll call Sakura and Hinata." Tsunade said.

"Don't bring Hinata-chan into this fight! Sakura is the only one we need right now." Naruto said. Tsunade noticed the honorific at the end of Hinata's name.

"Okay, I'll inform Sakura of the situation and sent her to help." Tsunade said.

"Arigato, Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto said as he left. _That boy really does have a bright future. _Tsunade thought.

Tenten had just barely dodged Daichi's attack. It had almost crushed her leg, but she moved just in time.

"Haha! Looks like you're out of moves, little girl." Daichi said. Now, Tenten was pissed.

"Just shut up already!" she shouted. Daichi was slightly taken aback by her outburst.

"You must really want to die, don't you?" he asked. He approached her and grabbed her by the throat.

"You are going to kill here." he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes. _Looks like Naruto was right. This guy was too much for me. _Tenten thought. _I'm sorry, Neji-kun, but it looks like we're not going to be able to spend our lives together. Hinata-chan, good luck with Naruto. _She felt herself start to cry.

"Looks like you've given up." Daichi said. Tenten realized what she was thinking. _Wait! Did I really just think that? None of the others would give up, and neither will I! I WILL win this fight! _Tenten thought. She reopened her eyes, with a new sense of courage.

"What is this?" Daichi asked. Tenten swiftly punched him in the face.

"The one dying here tonight is you!" Tenten said, rage in her voice. She used the large scroll she carried on her back.

"Ninja Art: Iron Dragon Jutsu!" she shouted. She summoned every weapon in her arsenal and they formed a giant metal dragon. Tenten was on top, using her chakra as reins.

"That dragon won't stand a chance against my boulder!" Daichi said. He drew another giant boulder from the ground. Both attacks clashed. Tenten was trying her hardest to push through the large rock and kill Daichi. _I can't give up. I can do this. I can do this. I CAN DO THIS! _She mentally yelled to herself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten yelled. The dragon then cut through the boulder.

"That's impossible!" Daichi said. He didn't have time to do anything else before the dragon chomped down on him.

Naruto and Sakura ran towards the battlefield. Weapons and smashed rock were everywhere. They neared Tenten's position.

"Tenten-chan!" Sakura shouted. They arrived at a huge crater, apparently caused by two S-Rank attacks. Naruto saw Tenten climbing up the side of the crater, covered in bruises and dust.

"Tenten! Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Tenten nodded, although she was having a hard time standing.

"Yeah, I just used a lot of chakra." she said. Naruto looked around, but saw no sign of her opponent.

"Tenten, you beat Daichi by yourself?" Naruto asked in amazement. The weapon mistress nodded. Sakura looked at her friend. Tenten's black cargo pants were torn in several places, and her red shirt was also cut to shreds. Her white jacket was covered in dust, as was the rest of her. Sakura started to heal her wounds. Naruto noticed Daichi's massacred body. He grimaced at the sight.

"Tenten really did a number to this guy." he said aloud. Sakura looked in Naruto's direction. She noticed the corpse.

"Tenten, are you okay now?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah. You can go examine his body now." Tenten said. Sakura started walking towards him. She noticed Naruto was tense.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" she asked.

"Tenten knows." Naruto said. Sakura gasped. She turned to Tenten, then back to Naruto.

"She knows?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. Tenten walked towards.

"So, what did you find out?" she asked, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder to help herself stand. She still had a broken foot, so it hurt to walk.

"This guy is from the Hidden Rock Village." Sakura reported.

"Hey, Naruto, before the battle started, I want you to know that I meant every word I said." Tenten said to her blonde haired teammate. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Tenten. That means a lot." he said.

"Sakura, you know too, right?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, Temari-san and Gaara-sama also know." she said. Tenten only nodded.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital." Naruto said. He put Tenten's arm over his shoulder and started walking towards the hospital. Sakura smiled and followed them, knowing that they would be friends for a long time.

**Me: This chapter looks like a NaruTen moment, doesn't it? **

**Naruto: What are you crazy? She's like a sister to me! **

**Tenten: Ewwww...**

**Me: Well, sibling love is good for you two. Besides, Tenten should be with Neji. **

**Tenten: Thank you! **

**Naruto: Please review! **


	4. Secrets Revealed: NeoAkatsuki's Plan

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap 4**

After getting to sleep, everyone had meet at training ground seven, where Naruto's Genin team used to meet. Sakura had told everyone else about last night's attack.

"So, Akatsuki is back?" Kiba asked.

"It appears so." Shino replied.

"Well, we beat them behind and we can do it again!" Chouji said.

"That's the spirit!" Ino said.

"Does anyone know where Naruto-kun is?" Hinata asked. She had lost her stutter over the years.

"Yeah, we're all here to see his new powers." Neji said. Then, he spotted three figures approaching.

"Neji, do you see someone?" Lee asked.

"I don't believe it. They came all the way here just for him." Neji said in disbelief.

"Who is it?" Tenten asked. Sakura recognized the three people coming towards them.

"Gaara-sama! Kankuro-san! Temari-san!" she exclaimed. She hugged Temari in a friendly hug. Temari had dark blonde hair in four pig tails. She wore a black robe with a red sash around her waist. Her giant tessen fan was tucked in her sash.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Temari said. The other girls all joined the hug. Tenten had to make sure she didn't hurt her broken foot.

"I'm so surprised you guys are here!" Sakura said.

"We received a request from Naruto to come and see his Kekkei Genkai. I put Baki-sensei in charge until our return." Gaara said. He was the Kazekage, the ruler of the Wind Country. He also had a demon sealed within him, the One-Tailed Raccoon, but it was removed three years ago. Gaara was a red-haired man. He wore a red jumpsuit with a white sash around his torso. A brown belt could be seen underneath the sash.

"Have you seen Naruto yet?" Hinata asked.

"No. We haven't even heard from him." Temari said.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked. He was starting to get annoyed. Then, all their old teachers appeared!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Anko-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru shouted. (Yeah, Asuma didn't die in my story)

"Iruka-sensei!" Ino said.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Neji exclaimed

"Tsunade-sama!" Shino said.

"Shizune-san!" Hinata said.

"Hello, everyone." Tsunade said.

"What are you doing here? Are you here for Naruto's performance?" Ino asked.

"Yes we are." Asuma said. Kurenai smiled at her husband.

"So, do you know where Naruto is?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope." Anko replied. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"That doesn't help..."Shizune said.

"Okay, where is he? He called us all here just to make us wait?" Tenten asked. Then, a large gust of wind blew across the field. Everyone blocked their faces. They heard the sound of metal clashing. They all prepared to fight if something would attack. Then, two blurs past them and clashed in the air.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked. One of the blurs went towards her, but the second one tackled it. More dust was kicked up. As it cleared, everyone could see a bright source of light. Most of them gasped when they saw Naruto with his angel wings. The second blur got up. It was Yamato.

"You've gotten better, Naruto-san." Yamato said.

"You know it!" Naruto said. Then, a third person appeared from behind. Naruto jumped away just as the person tried to land a blow. He kicked the boy from behind.

"Nice try Sai." Naruto said. Sai just smiled.

"You have gotten better." he said. Naruto nodded. He turned to everyone else.

"Sorry I was late. Yamato, Sai and I were training and lost track of time." he said. He was then hit with a barrage of questions and comments. He just sweat-dropped.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, can you come with me? There's something I want to tell you." he said to the Hyuga girl. Tenten caught on to what he meant. Hinata nodded, unaware of Tenten's actions.

"Okay, hold on tight." Naruto said. He held Hinata bridal style and took off. As he flew off, Tenten turned to everyone present.

"Okay, here's the deal..." she started.

Hinata held onto Naruto for dear life. She noticed that, due to his six years as a ninja, his body was very well toned. She blushed as her head rested against Naruto's rock hard chest. Naruto noticed that Hinata had many curves to her body. _Damn! I am not Jiraiya! _Naruto thought. He landed on the top of the Hokage Mountain.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Hinata asked. The sun was setting in the distance.

"Well, I...um...w-well...I..."Naruto stuttered. He sighed.

"They say action speak louder than words." he said. Hinata was confused.

"What do you-" she started to asked, but was cut off by his lips. She was shocked. Several leaves flew by in the wind, as the sun completely set. Naruto broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he said.

"You did nothing wrong." Hinata said, blushing. Naruto turned to her, surprised. She then surprised them both by kissing him again. In the distance, Neji was using Byakugan.

"They just kissed again." he said. Everyone was celebrating their friends getting together. Back with Naruto and Hinata, they had just broken the kiss.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"Since the academy." Hinata said. Naruto was surprised. Now he knew that she didn't like him: she loved him. _Seven years_, he told himself, _seven years she waited_.

"How long have you liked me?" Hinata asked.

"Since I returned with Jiraiya." Naruto said. Hinata was also surprised. He's loved her for three years. But now, that didn't matter. As the moon continued to rise, the new couple sat on the hill, with Hinata resting her head on Naruto's shoulder. They held hands and sat close to each other. Soon, Hinata had fallen asleep. Naruto wanted to bring her home, but he too succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile, three people in Akatsuki cloaks watched the two sleep.

"We've found them." one said.

"Should we attack?" another asked.

"Not now. We need to report back to the leader." the third said. They disappeared.

_Neji walked along the dirt path. He didn't see anyone around. _

_"Naruto! Tenten-chan! Hinata-sama! Anyone!" he called out. Nobody answered. He continued looking. He then saw Tenten, lying unconscious against a tree. He rushed to her side. Just as she was waking up, something emerged from the nearby bush. Neji could only see bright red and a flash of orange before blacking out. _

Neji sat up in bed. _What was that strange dream? Was it trying to tell me something? I'll worry about it later, I guess. _He thought. He got up and went to take a shower. After that, he got dressed. He wore a white and black robe with black pants. Neji headed towards the kitchen. He had moved into the main house with Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi-sama. He took his seat and started eating the breakfast prepared for him. Hinata noticed he looked a little weird.

"Neji-nii-san, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright. Just a weird dream." Neji replied.

"What kind of dream?" Hinata asked. Neji told her everything that happened.

"Tenten-chan told me that she had a weird dream two nights ago. Weird too, because that's when that Akatsuki person attacked." Hinata said. Neji gasped. _Maybe that dream was trying to tell me that an Akatsuki is coming soon! _He thought.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"I have to go see Naruto. I'll be back later." Neji said. He left before Hinata could say anything else. He reached Naruto's apartment, which the Yamanaka Clan were helping him move out of. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Neji heard a scream from the other side. He activated his Byakugan. He saw Naruto sitting up in bed, sweat dripping off his face.

"What a weird dream." Naruto said. He lied back down.

" I guess I'm still nervous about Tenten knowing." he said. _Tenten knowing what? _Neji thought. He saw Naruto get up and sigh.

"I don't know how anyone will take it. I'm surprised Tenten didn't try to kill me." he said. Neji was shocked. What could this secret be that Tenten, a close friend, would try and kill him for? Neji decided to ask this question himself and knocked on the door again. Naruto heard the door and opened it. He saw Neji standing there.

"Oh, hey Neji." Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"First, congratulation with Hinata-sama." Neji said. Naruto blushed.

"She told you right?" he asked. Neji nodded, not wanting to make Naruto mad by telling him they all spied on them.

"Second, I have to ask you something." Neji said.

"Shoot." the blonde said.

"I know you have a secret." the Hyuga boy said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked trying to act innocent.

"What is your secret? One that Tenten would kill you over?" Neji asked. Naruto realized that Neji had been eavesdropping. He sighed.

"I guess I have to tell you now. Come inside." Naruto said. He let Neji in. They both sat on the couch.

"Okay, now spill." Neji said.

"You know the story of how the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi that almost destroyed Konoha fifteen years ago?" Naruto asked. Neji nodded. Everyone knew that story. It was the reason the Fourth Hokage became the hero of the village.

"Well, the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill it, so he had to seal it into something. He couldn't seal it into a pot or animal because it was so strong. So, he had no choice but to seal it into a newborn infant child." Naruto said. Neji was at full attention. Naruto lifted his shirt, revealing his stomach. He summoned some chakra, and Neji watched as the seal appeared on his stomach.

"That child was me." Naruto said.

**Me: Another chapter done. **

**Naruto: How come Neji gets to know now?**

**Me: Cuz I made it that way! **

**Neji: How did you make me sign that contract anyway? **

**Naruto: He promised that you would kick ass in this story. **

**Me: Hehehe...**

**Neji: Please review before I kill the author. **

**Me: Please review or Neji will kill me! **


	5. Arrival of the Brothers: Roar Kyuubi

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 5**

To say Neji was shocked was to say rain fell or snow melted. Naruto winced, thinking Neji would try to kill him. But, the hit never came. Instead, a comforting hand rested on the blonde boy's shoulder. He looked up and saw Neji with a rare genuine smile on his face.

"Well, is that it?" Neji asked. Naruto was speechless.

"I'm sorry." Neji said.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"You remember back during our first Chunin Exam, when we fought, I said that you would never know what it was like to have a mark that can never be removed. I take that back now." Neji said.

"It's okay, Neji." Naruto said, "I need to tell the others. Sakura, Tenten, Gaara, Temari and Sasuke all know, but everyone else is clueless."

"I'll get them for you." Neji said. About an hour later, the fifteen shinobi were all in Naruto's cramped apartment.

"Dammit, Kiba! Move your dog!" Kankuro yelled.

"Woah, watch it with that scroll, Tenten-chan!" Ino said.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Naruto said. All were silent.

"I have to tell you something important." Naruto said.

"Sure, Naruto, what is it?" Kiba asked. Naruto sighed. Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara and Sakura all knew what he was about to do.

"It's okay, Naruto, you can tell them." Sakura said.

"Yes, you can tell them, Naruto." someone said from behind them.

"Tsunade-sama!" Ino exclaimed.

"You can tell them. That law doesn't apply to you." Tsunade said. Everyone was surprised.

"There was a law about Naruto?" Tenten asked. Naruto nodded.

"I am the only person allowed to even speak about this." he said.

"What is this thing that is so important?" Kiba asked.

"You guys all must know the story of the Kyuubi, right?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, it was a lie." Naruto said.

"A lie? How?" Chouji asked.

"The Fourth Hokage couldn't destroy it, so he had to seal it into a newborn baby." Naruto said. He lifted his shirt again and showed the seal. He heard the gasps go around the room.

"That boy was me." Naruto said. He started to walk towards the door when he felt a hand grab his wrist. It was Hinata.

"I don't care! I really don't!" she said, "I can only admire you more for it. You have been keeping that beast at bay for seventeen years! No one else in this village could ever have that much strength! We now know why the villagers attacked you so much. We say they were wrong! They are the only demons here!"

Tenten nodded and said, "The villagers should be reminded that Naruto has kept them safe from the Kyuubi all this time!"

"This explains a lot of things. I still can't believe you kept this from us!" Ino said.

"I'm supposed to be a genius." Shikamaru said.

"I know how you feel." Neji said.

"The Fourth must've known you were going to be a great ninja to chose you for the task." Chouji said. Everyone agreed .

"Let's face it. You've done so much for us that we just couldn't hate you." Lee said. Naruto wiped a tear away from his eye.

"You guys are the best." he said. Everyone put their hands together in a circle. There was one spot open for Naruto.

"C'mon, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto smiled as he put his hand on top.

"One...two...three!" he shouted. They all lifted their hands at once. Tsunade smiled.

"Naruto, I have to give you something." she said. She handed Naruto a small scroll.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"The Fourth Hokage wanted you to have this when you found people you deemed trustworthy enough to know your secret." Tsunade said. Naruto opened the scroll.

"This is...my..." Naruto started in shock.

"Wow, Naruto...that's amazing." Shikamaru said.

"Outstanding." Neji said.

"So, what do you think?" Tsunade asked, a smile on her face. She was answered with a hug from Naruto. The scroll had said, 'Naruto Uzumaki is to inherit the Uzumaki Clan, it's secrets and abilities, and is also to become Hokage.'

"You know, even if you weren't nominated by the Fourth, I still would've chosen you for my successor." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled. Then, Kakashi appeared at the door.

"Hokage-sama, two more Akatsuki have been spotted outside the village!" he said. Tsunade turned to the fifteen ninja inside.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Let's go guys!" Kankuro said. They all left in a hurry.

"Okay, let's split up into three teams." Naruto said, "Two team will be sent to dispose of the two Akatsuki, while the third is used to find and destroy any other possible attackers." Everyone nodded.

"I will lead the first team consisting of myself, Hinata-chan, Lee-san, Neji and Tenten-chan." Naruto said, "Shikamaru will lead the second team with Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Chouji. Gaara will led the last team with Kankuro, Temari, Kiba an Shino. Is this alright with everyone?" Naruto asked. Everyone agreed and split up.

Team One and Team Two were in the forest.

"Neji, Hinata-chan, can you see them?" Naruto asked.

"They are both 50 yards away." Neji reported. The ten of them confronted the two.

"So, you are the nine tail's container?" the blue haired one asked.

"Aoboshi, you shouldn't be so impolite." the red haired one said.

"But, Akaboshi-nii-san, I've been itching for a good fight." Aoboshi said. Tenten threw a shuriken at Aoboshi.

"I suggest you shut up!" she said.

"A feisty little girl, aren't you?" Akaboshi asked, "Well, let's have a little fun."

"Team 2, go after Aoboshi." Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded. The ten split up again. Naruto ran towards Akaboshi with a punch ready. Akaboshi easily blocked, but was hit from Lee with a kick. Akaboshi blocked or dodged the attacks from the two boys. Neji tried attacking from a distance with Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm, but Akaboshi dodged him too. Tenten tossed various weapons at Akaboshi, but still he dodged.

"My turn!" Hinata said. She quickly sealed.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" she called. A giant water dragon appeared and crashed down on Akaboshi. Hinata saw that he had used a replacement and now he was behind her and Tenten.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Akaboshi called. He fired several fireballs at the girls.

"Water Style: Water Barrier!" Hinata called. She formed a barrier out of water to block the attack. Lee and Naruto charged towards Akaboshi. Lee opened the second Celestial Gate while Naruto activated his angel wings.

"Uzumaki Clan Secret Art: Heaven Wind Jutsu!" Naruto called. He flapped his wings with a great amount of force, created a large gust of wind that pushed Akaboshi back. Lee ran into him and punched him in the gut. Tenten drew three giant shuriken and threw them at Akaboshi. He dodged them, but was hit by Neji's Empty Palm attack.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called. He created two clones and started forming his Rasenshuriken attack. He had perfected it over the years and turned it into a powerful weapon. Akaboshi saw the technique forming and decided to defeat them all. He created five clones.

"Six Flame Assault!" he called. He and his clones all used a fire jutsu to create a large wave of fire. Everyone was blown back. Naruto was getting mad.

"Dammit." he muttered, holding his probably broken arm. Neji charged towards Akaboshi.

"8 Trigrams: 128 Palms!" he called. He struck all of Akaboshi's chakra points.

"Now to finish you!" Akaboshi said. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and struck Neji from behind.

"Fire Style: Binding Rope!" Akaboshi called. Wide strands of fire wrapped around Neji. Tenten threw many kunai at Akaboshi, but he dodged and captured her, too.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee called. He swiped out Akaboshi's legs and kicked his stomach. Hinata ran towards the Akatsuki, but she was blown back with a punch. Naruto jumped up and threw several kunai at Akaboshi, only for him to dodge. Lee attempted another strike, but was hit from behind and tied up as well. Now only Naruto and Hinata were left.

"This bastard is gonna beat us if we don't do something." Naruto said.

"I know." Hinata said. Akaboshi walked towards them.

"It looks like you're the brat's girlfriend. Now, he can watch you die!" Akaboshi said. He struck Hinata with another fire technique. She landed on the ground.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out. She didn't answer. Naruto felt the rage boiling inside him. _Time to go demon on this guy! _He thought. The red chakra slowly emerged from the seal and surrounded Naruto's body. Two chakra tails formed behind him. Hinata got up, only to see her beloved transform.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto said. Hinata's eyes widened. It sounded like Naruto, but his voice held so much malice and hatred. Akaboshi was visibly shaken by this power. Naruto prepared a special attack.

"Kyuubi Rasengan!" he called. The Rasengan he formed was fueled by the Kyuubi chakra. He charged towards Akaboshi. Hinata decided she had to stop him.

"Naruto-kun, stop!" she yelled. She started running towards him, putting herself in danger of his attack. Naruto stopped the attack inches away from Akaboshi.

"Naruto-kun...please...stop..." Hinata said, crying. She embraced him from behind. Akaboshi backed away, seeing a chance to escape. Naruto gave a 'let-me-finish-him-off' look to Hinata. She was hesitant.

"O-Okay, just do it quick! I don't wanna see someone get killed in front of me!" Hinata said. Naruto nodded and followed Akaboshi. Hinata closed her eyes as she heard him scream as Naruto's attack connected. Then silence. Naruto came back, out of his demon state.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said.

"So, is he?" she asked. He nodded. The binding ropes disintegrated and freed the other three.

"C'mon, we should get you all to the hospital." Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

"Okay, let's go." he said.

"Do you think that the others will be alright?" Neji asked.

"I hope so..." Tenten said. The five shinobi walked home.

**Me: Another chapter completed**

**Hinata: Um...when will the fluff come?**

**Me: Soon, very soon.**

**Naruto: What about everyone else? **

**Me: Soon, very soon. **

**Neji: Is that all you can say? **

**Me: Maybe...**

**Lee: OMG! He has a speech impediment! (faints)**

**Me: What a drama king...**

**Tenten: Please review! **


	6. Sad Past: Sasuke's Battle

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 6**

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sasuke and Sakura followed Aoboshi deeper into the forest. They heard an explosion behind them.

"Looks like they finished their battle." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Ino agreed.

"Look! There's Aoboshi!" Sakura said. The blue haired man was on a tree branch above them. Ino threw three kunai at him, but he moved.

"Looks like you've found me." Aoboshi said.

"You're going down!" Sasuke said.

"Bring it on!" Chouji said. Aoboshi laughed. He jumped down from the branch.

"As you wish!" he yelled. Ino back-flipped and avoided Aoboshi's attack. Sasuke drew his sword and charged at Aoboshi. He swung it, but missed. Aoboshi kicked Sasuke in his gut. Sakura punched him in the face and kneed his stomach. Shikamaru formed a hand seal.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" he called. He caught Aoboshi in his shadow. Chouji formed a hand sign.

"Expansion Jutsu!" he called. He grew twice in size and resembled a giant ball. He started rolling at a great speed. He charged towards Aoboshi, who couldn't dodge because of Shikamaru's shadow.

"Human Boulder!" Chouji called. He ran over Aoboshi and apparently killed him. Then, the Akatsuki burst into water.

"A clone!" Shikamaru exclaimed. The real Aoboshi appeared behind him. He started to turn around. Aoboshi was about to strike when Ino formed a seal.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!" she called. Aoboshi stopped in his tracks. Sasuke and Sakura took the chance to slam Aoboshi against a tree. Ino released her jutsu. Aoboshi pushed the two off of him and jumped up.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" he called. A large vortex of swirling water engulfed the area. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were all thrown back.

"Guys!" Sakura cried. She and Sasuke saved them, but they were badly injured. Ino and Chouji were unconscious.

"Guys, you have to take him down." Shikamaru said, "I'll try to use my shadow one more time."

"No! Shikamaru, you need to conserve your energy. I'm placing you in charge of Ino and Chouji." Sakura said, "What the doctor says goes."

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright. Sasuke, I appoint you leader of Team 2. Good luck." he said. Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura, we have to go." he said. The pink haired girl nodded and followed him. Aoboshi had taken the chance to try and escape. Sasuke was able to track him with his Sharigan. He quickly formed a seal.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" he called. A great amount of flames engulfed Aoboshi. The clone disappeared. Aoboshi reappeared behind them. Sakura kicked him away from Sasuke. She drew out her katana and charged at him. Sasuke also had his sword ready. She tried to impale Aoboshi, but he moved.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" he called. He trapped Sakura in a sphere of water.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called.

"Sasuke-kun be careful!" Sakura said. The Uchiha nodded and charged at Aoboshi.

"I'm gonna kill you, here and now!" he shouted. He charged his chakra in his palm. It sounded like a lot of birds chirping at once.

"Chidori!" Sasuke called. He plunged his hand into Aoboshi, but it was another clone.

"Nice try, Uchiha." Aoboshi said behind him. He formed a hand sign.

"Water Style: Water Sword Jutsu!" he called. A sword formed from water. He swung it down on Sasuke, who defended with his own blade. Sasuke flew off the ground. He flipped around and ricocheted off a tree. He tackled Aoboshi and proceeded to impale him. Aoboshi moved just in time, avoiding a deadly blow. He was, however, cut on the arm. Aoboshi grabbed Sasuke and tossed him over his head. Sasuke caught himself and formed a seal.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he called. He breathed several small fireballs at Aoboshi.

"Child's play!" he said. He used a water jutsu to put out the fire, but they concealed three large shuriken. Aoboshi, in a panic, threw kunai of his own to deflect them. All three of the shuriken were deflected, but a fourth one split from the third.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Sasuke called. The weapon impaled Aoboshi, but it was another clone. _This guy uses clones and water techniques. If I don't hurry, Sakura could..._Sasuke thought. Sakura used her chakra to break free of the prison. She cast a genjutsu. Aoboshi saw his chance and stabbed Sasuke through the chest. Sakura cried out.

"Sasuke-kun no!!!!!!!" she shouted as sobs racked her body. Sasuke dropped to the ground, blood leaking from his mouth. Aoboshi then threw a kunai at Sakura, who was stabbed in the head. She, too, dropped dead. Aoboshi believed himself to have won.

"I knew I was better than Daichi and Akaboshi! I killed two members of the Konoha 12! Take that!" he shouted. Outside the illusion, Sasuke charged his sword with his sword. It glowed with an electric hue.

"Chidori Nagashi!" he shouted. He charged forward and stabbed Aoboshi through the abdomen. The illusion shattered, and Aoboshi saw the trick.

"I...I'm not done...yet..." he said. He formed a hand sign.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" he called. His attack hit Sakura.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the attack hit. Sasuke swam through the rapids the attack created and grabbed her. He brought her out of danger on a higher tree branch.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked. She hugged his neck and he felt his cheeks burn up. Then, Team 3 appeared.

"Are you guys alright?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah. Shikamaru is with Ino and Chouji over there." Sakura said, getting up. Kiba and Shino left to help them.

"Sakura, can you heal this?" Sasuke asked. He took off his shirt, revealing a very nicely toned body and a few cuts. Sakura started to heal him, trying not to faint. Temari, being the little trickster/matchmaker she is, pushed the poor medic nin into her muscular crush. Both of them turned a shade of pink Sakura's hair would be jealous. She glared at Temari, but then mouthed 'Thank you' when nobody was looking. Kiba and Shino returned with Shikamaru and the others. Sakura started healing them too.

"So, did you guys find any other Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. We found no signs of enemy activity." Shino reported.

"That's good." Sakura sighed.

"Naruto and his team were heading back to Konoha." Kiba said.

"The must've won! Alright!" Temari said.

"Wait! We forgot Aoboshi!" Sasuke said. They ran to where Sasuke had left him. All that was there was a few drops of blood and Sasuke's bloody sword. He took his sword and sheathed it in his holder.

"He must've healed the wound enough to get away." Sakura said.

"Damn." Gaara said.

"We should defiantly return to the village and report to Tsunade-sama." Temari said. They all left.

Sasuke had just finished his part of the report. Tsunade nodded approvingly.

"That's two more Akatsuki down, but who knows how many left." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry. We've fought them before and we can do it again." Sasuke said. Tsunade nodded. Meanwhile, Hinata when to visit Naruto in the hospital, who was admitted with several broken bones and internal bleeding. He was a complete mess.

"Um, is Naruto Uzumaki available?" the shy girl asked.

"Yes, Ms. Hyuga, right this way." the nurse said. The nurse led her down a hallway and into a room.

"He's right over there. I think he's still asleep." the nurse said and she left. Hinata entered the room and saw her beloved sleeping peacefully. Many cuts were evident on his face. She was heartbroken. She ran her fingers through his golden blonde hair.

"Naruto-kun, you've been through worse, so I know you'll be okay." she said, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"This reminds me of your sixteenth birthday. What a God awful day that was!" she said.

_Flashback _

_Naruto ran towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke had just recently returned after he killed Orochimaru and now they were planning the final attack on the remaining Akatsuki members. Then, he felt a bottle breaking on his back. _Oh damn! Why now? Why today?_ He thought to himself. He turned behind him and saw a large crowd with pitchforks, torches and bottles. Some of them were drunk. It was the anniversary of the day Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto as well. _

_"Time to die, demon fox!" one of them shouted. The entire crowd charged towards him. Naruto didn't fight back. The beat him badly shouted swears and curses. _

_"Bastard child!"_

_"Damned demon!" _

_"Murderous monster!" _

_Naruto held in his tears. Then, he felt everything stop. He opened his eyes and saw sand was surrounding him. He looked behind him and saw his friends along with Tsunade. _

_"Naruto, are you okay?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded. The villagers were stunned that these people were defending this demon. _

_"You better stay away from him." Shino said, malice in his voice. _

_"Why would you people care for a bastard like him?" one drunk man asked. _

_"You're all the bastards here!" Neji shouted. They turned towards Tsunade. _

_"Please, Tsunade-sama, let us punish these guys!" Sakura said. All of them wanted to beat the crap out of these guys. Tsunade sighed. _

_"Just don't kill anyone." she said. The shinobi all were happy to be able to avenge there comrade. The hospital was very busy that day... _

_"Do that again and we will kill you!" Tenten said, picking up another kunai. Sakura was healing Naruto's wounds. _

_"Baka no Naruto. Why didn't you fight back?" Shikamaru said. _

_"If I'm going to become Hokage, I'm going to need their trust." Naruto replied. _

_"Oh before we forget, happy birthday, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. _

_"Today had to be the best birthday ever." Naruto said with a smile. Everyone looked at him like he had just said he was in love with Ino and was never eating ramen again. _

_"And why is that?" Kiba asked. _

_"Because you guys are there to spend it with." he said. _

_End Flashback_

"That day was almost two years ago." Hinata said. Naruto's eyes shot open suddenly.

"Naruto-kun, are you feeling better?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I feel great!" Naruto replied, a grin on his face.

"Hey, tomorrow, you and I will spend the whole day together, alright?" Hinata asked.

"That would make my week." Naruto said. They both laughed.

"Tsunade-sama said you spend the night here and you'll be checked out tomorrow. I'll pick you up and we'll go on our date." Hinata said, a small blush on her cheeks.

"You look cut when you blush like that." Naruto said. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"U-um...I-I have t-to g-go, or m-my fa-father will b-be mad, o-okay?" she stammered. He blushed and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Hina-chan." Naruto said.

"See you tomorrow, Naru-kun." Hinata said. She walked out of the room and closed the down behind her. Naruto only smiled and let himself drift off into a pleasant sleep.

**Me: There's your fluff, Hinata!**

**Hinata: (Still blushing)**

**Naruto: It's okay Hina-chan! (hugs Hinata)**

**Hinata: (faints)**

**Naruto: Wait, Hinata! Oh man, not again!**

**Me: (sweat drops) Reviews are appreciated. **


	7. Things I'll Never Say

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 7**

Naruto and Hinata walked out into the bright sunny daylight. She had just checked him out of the hospital. Unfortunately for her, Naruto was arguing with Tsunade when she came to get him...

_Flashback_

_"Dammit Naruto! I said don't do that!" Tsunade shouted at the blonde haired boy. _

_"Why? It's not like I'll kill myself." Naruto said, still hanging upside down. _

_"You aren't supposed to use chakra like that until you're at full strength. That guy took a toll on your chakra system." Tsunade said. _

_"Well, you forget Kyuubi could heal me in an instant." Naruto retorted. Tsunade was getting angry. There was no way in hell she was going to lose ANYTHING to a little brat like him. _

_"DAMMIT NARUTO! I SAID LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted. She punched the poor boy through the wall. Unfortunately, Hinata was just outside the room when her boyfriend came spiraling out of the wall. In a puff of smoke and dust, Hinata found herself in a 'suggestive' position with Naruto on top of her. They both turned several shades of red as Tsunade tried not to die laughing. Naruto glared coldly at the Hokage, grabbed Hinata by her hand and left. _

_End Flashback_

The young couple walked into town. They heard people wolf-whistling and sighing as they passed, hand in hand. Apparently, the village was very happy they had gotten together.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"There's a place I wanna show you." he said. He took her wrist and pulled her along with him. He led her down the road and into the forest.

"Naruto-kun, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said with a foxy grin on his face. Hinata sighed to herself. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him. They went deeper into the forest until Naruto stopped abruptly.

"Close you eyes, Hinata-chan." Naruto said. She did as she was told. Naruto cleared the bushes away with a kunai, his hand still intertwined with Hinata's. He smiled as he turned to her.

"Okay, you can open them now." he said. The girl opened her pale lavender orbs and gasped at what she saw. She was gaping at a large waterfall, strong and powerful, flowing freely in front of her. The water glistened under the morning sun. The surrounding flora only enhanced its beauty.

"My God, Naruto-kun, this place is beautiful." Hinata said in awe.

"The view is rather beautiful, isn't it." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata wondered what he was smiling for. Then she noticed he was staring at her. She turned away to cover her blush.

"You know, I found this place a few years ago. You're the only other person who is aware of it's existence." Naruto informed her.

"You're so sweet Naruto-kun. Thank you for taking me here." Hinata said, her head resting on Naruto's broad shoulder. She remembered the lyrics to a song she heard not too long agoHinata smiled at those lyrics. She actually liked that song a lot, but she was afraid of people hearing her sing. Well, she figured Naruto would love her no matter what, so she started singing.

"I'm tuggin' at my hair

I'm pullin' at my clothes

I'm tryin' to keep my cool

I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet

My cheeks are turning red

And I'm searching for the words inside my head."

Naruto was surprised she started singing, but he let her continue.

"Cuz I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you-away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down-on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say" 

Naruto was shocked at how beautiful her voice sounded. Hinata noticed his reaction and continued

"It don't do me any good 

It's just a waste of time

What use is it to you?

What's on my mind

If it ain't comin' out

we're not going anywhere

So why can't I tell you 

That I care" 

Hinata hoped Naruto got the message in those last lyrics.

"Cause I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you-away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down-on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say."

Naruto was enthralled by her performance. He couldn't get tired of hearing that voice.

"What's wrong with my tongue?

These words keep slipping away

I stutter I stumble

Like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous

Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away

With theses things I'll never say

If I could say what I wanna say

I'd say I wanna blow you-away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight? 

If I could see what I wanna see

I wanna see you go down-on one knee

Marry me today

Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say..."

Naruto clapped for her as she blushed. She wanted to know if he had gotten the message in her song.

"Hinata, I never knew you felt that way." he said. You think he got it?

"Naruto-kun, I used to think I would be throwing my life away hoping you and I would end up together. Now I know I made the right choice." she said. Naruto drew her into a passionate kiss. She deepened the kiss and soon the two were making out. Naruto had to break the kiss in order to breath.

"That felt soooooo good!" Hinata said. Naruto smiled and tickled her side.

"Oh no, Naruto I'm ticklish!" she said.

"Then you're screwed." Naruto said. He started tickling her all over. She was on the ground, laughing so hard tears were falling. She escaped Naruto's tickle and started running. As she ran, she tripped and, taking him with her, rolled down a hill. They landed with Hinata on top of Naruto, contrary to earlier that morning.

"Well, look at the two lovebirds." they heard a voice say behind them. They looked at saw Sakura and Sasuke smirking at them.

Earlier that day, Sakura was working in the hospital. She saw Hinata and Naruto running after Tsunade, who was still laughing from some unknown experience. She finished up her work and went out for a stroll. She noted what a beautiful autumn day it was. The best part was that Naruto's birthday was in two days and Hinata said she had something special planned for it. A voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke said, rather coolly.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

"May I join you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed and nodded. The two walked into the forest just to see the cherry trees change color. On the way, they heard someone singing. They looked through a bush and saw Hinata singing with Naruto's arm wrapped around her.

"That's so kawaii!" Sakura said.

"Who knew they could be so romantic?" Sasuke asked. As the song continued, Sasuke noticed Sakura had subconsciously taken his hand. He smiled a little and squeezed her hand. She was surprised, but then blushed when she realized who had done that. They watched Naruto begin his tickle attack on Hinata, who promptly started running.

"Should we follow them?" Sakura asked. She turned and saw Sasuke was already chasing them. She sighed and caught up to him. She watched in humor as the couple before them rolled down the hill.

"C'mon, let's go say hi." Sakura urged.

"Hn." he answered. She took this as a yes and dragged him over to Naruto and Hinata.

"Well, look at you two lovebirds!" she said. Hinata and Naruto both turned a crimson red and quickly got up.

"So, what are you guys doing here so early?" Sasuke asked.

"We're on a date." Naruto answered. Hinata nodded.

"Okay, we'll believe you." Sakura said, her voice implying something different. The two faces turned even darker, if that was possible. Naruto got an idea.

"Hey, I didn't know you and Sasuke were dating!" he said. Both the Uchiha and the Haruno blushed.

"B-But we're not-" Sakura started, but she was cut off.

"Naruto's right! Sakura, I thought you would've took me when you got a boyfriend!" Hinata said, her voice sounding hurt. Sakura hated it when she did this. It was Hinata's way of ticking her off.

"Sasuke, you player you." Naruto said teasing. If looks could kill, Naruto would've been dead before he hit the ground.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Hinata said. Before either of them could be killed by the now enraged Sakura, they ran off giggling. It soon turned into full blown laugher.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Naruto asked, still laughing.

"Priceless!" Hinata said. Naruto stopped laughing and caught Hinata off guard with a peck to the cheek.

"C'mon, let's go to Ichiraku's for lunch." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and smiled as she took her boyfriend's arm and let him escort her to their destination.

**Me: I liked the way this turned out. BTW, the song was "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne**

**Naruto: That was beautiful!**

**Sakura: Hinata! I never knew you could sing!**

**Ino: This girl's got talent!**

**Sasuke: Ladies and gentlemen, the next Konoha Idol!**

**Hinata: Guys, knock it off. **

**Kiba: But Hinata, your voice kicks ass!**

**Shino: I agree**

**Tenten: C'mon, it'd be a waste not to use it. **

**Temari: I'd be a sin on all mankind! **

**Lee: Maybe when you and Naruto get married, Naruto can get you a record deal. **

**Hinata(turns bright red): M-Married? **

**Naruto(also bright red): Um...that's going a little overboard right now, don't you think? **

**Me: Okay, everyone needs to calm down. **

**Gaara: Please review or the author may not be able to survive this...**


	8. Birthday Celebration

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 8**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment with Hinata in tow. It was 10:00 at night and it was raining.

"Hina-chan, would you like to stay here tonight? It's raining and I wouldn't want you to get sick." Naruto said.

"Thats' so sweet of you, Naru-kun." Hinata said. She kissed his cheek.

"So is that a yes?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Hinata replied.

Naruto smiled. Hinata said she'd sleep on the couch, but Naruto said he would. The argued about who would sleep where until Naruto picked her up bridal style and tossed her into the bed.

"You sleep here tonight!" Naruto said. A few moments go by.

"Um, why don't we share the bed?" Hinata asked. Naruto blushed, as was Hinata.

"Sure, why not? We can control ourselves, right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded enthusiastically. She moved over and let Naruto on the bed. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Early the next morning, Neji and Tenten were preparing Naruto's surprise party at the Hyuga Manor. Hiashi allowed it without second thought.

"Naruto's gonna freak when he sees this!" Tenten said excitedly.

"This will be a joyous occasion." Neji said.

"Are you planning on having fun?" Tenten asked.

"Of course. It's my best friend's birthday." Neji said. Tenten smiled. _Naruto really did change you, Neji-kun. We all owe him a lot. _She thought.

"Tenten!" Neji called. She was awaken from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry!" she said.

"Did Hinata keep Naruto busy yesterday?" Neji asked.

"Those two were inseparable." Tenten stated. The Hyuga boy smiled, a rarity for him.

"She loves him a lot." he said.

"Probably more than life itself." Tenten said.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell another living soul, okay?"

"Okay. Is it really that important?"

"Yes. I am about to tell you one of my deepest secrets."

"Really? Let's hear it."

"One of my goals in life is to fall in love with a certain someone."

"Who is that someone?" Tenten asked. She was praying it was her.

"That I cannot tell even you." Neji said.

"Okay, I guess. When you feel comfortable, let me know, okay?" Tenten said. She tried to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"I'll be sure to do that." Neji said.

"Time to call Hinata." Tenten said, bringing out her cell phone.

At Naruto's apartment, Hinata had just woken up. Her cell phone was ringing and she was about ready to throw it against the wall. _Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up from my night with Naru-kun or they shall suffer my wrath! _Hinatathought.

"What is it?" she asked, rather annoyed.

"Hinata, it's time." Tenten said.

"Really? What time is it?"

"It's three in the afternoon."

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding! It's only nine in the morning!"

"Don't do that to me, Tenten-chan!"

"Sorry! I couldn't resist!" Tenten said. They heard a crash from the bedroom.

"DAMMIT! What the hell?" Naruto shouted. Hinata giggled.

"Hurry up and get your asses down here!" Tenten said.

"See you later bye!" Hinata said and hung up. She walked into the room with Naruto.

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Well, I would've been better if I didn't just fall out of bed." Naruto complained. Hinata giggled again.

"Well, would you mind if I made breakfast?" Hinata asked.

"I'd really prefer if I made it, but if you insist." Naruto said. So, while Naruto got dressed, Hinata fixed breakfast.

"So, how do I look?" Naruto asked. He was now wearing a completely orange jacket. The only thing colored was a black stripe going across his chest. On the back, the Uzumaki Clan Symbol was visible. The jacket was unzipped, revealing a black t-shirt. He was wearing a black pair of jeans.

"You look very handsome, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"You look good yourself, Hinata-chan." Naruto said. Hinata was wearing an unzipped light blue jacket with a white shirt underneath. She was also wearing a matching pair of blue jeans.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." she said, a small blush on her face. After eating, Hinata grabbed Naruto by his arm.

"C'mon! We have a surprise at the Hyuga Manor!" Hinata said. Before Naruto could react, they were already out the door and down the street. When they arrived, Neji was waiting for them.

"Well, looks like someone's whipped." Neji said. Hinata smiled.

"You should wished you were whipped. Then, you'd get to do this." Hinata said. She cupped Naruto's face and drew him into a passionate kiss. That shut Neji up.

"So, what's going on here?" Naruto asked. Hinata and Neji both smirked.

"Remember when you told us you never were able to celebrate your birthday with friends?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said, not getting where the conversation was going.

"Well..." Neji started as he opened the door to the Hyuga Manor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Everyone shouted. Naruto was shocked.

"You guys did all this just for me?" he asked.

"Yep!" Ino said. She and Sakura dragged the boy inside. There was every possible thing a party could have and more.

"You guys are the best!" he said.

"Don't we have a party to start?" Kiba asked.

"Pump up the music and let's dance!" Temari said. The music went up and the party started! Many events happened over the course of the party, such as:

Sasuke getting the punch bowl spilled on him by Naruto.

Sakura and Ino starting a food fight.

Kiba, while trying to prank Naruto, is squished by Chouji (Don't ask)

Shikamaru uses his shadow to cheat in a game of Simon Says.

Gaara and Kankuro starting a fight and almost destroying the Hyuga Manor.

Hinata actually beating Lee in a race (How the hell that happened I'll never know).

Shino gets drunk and tries to make out with Kiba, who runs far away from him.

Kankuro knocks out Shino and throws him in a closet.

Lee and Sasuke fight over Sakura, who faints because Sasuke was fighting for her.

Naruto beats Shikamaru in Shogi, though it was later proven that Naruto used the Kyuubi to cheat.

Neji's hair is almost cut off by Hinata's new jutsu she was showing Naruto.

And Shino, who had regained his sanity, got Kiba and Kankuro back by hiding bugs in their food.

"This was a great party!" Naruto said, "And I would like to say something to everyone." He grabbed the microphone from the karaoke machine.

"I just wanna say thank you to everyone here. You guys are all one in a million and the best friends anyone could have." he said. He smiled a huge smile. Hinata smiled too.

"Hey, while your up there, why don't you sing a song?" Sakura suggested. Everyone agreed. Some people wanted to have some blackmail in case Naruto was a horrible singer. Naruto shrugged and turned it to a song.

I'm staring out into the night

Trying to hide the pain

I'm going to the place where love

And feeling good don't cost a thing

And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain

I'm going home

Back to a place where I belong

And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from

No, I think you got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me

But these places and these faces are getting old

So I'm going home

Well I'm going home

The miles are getting longer, it seems

The closer I get to you

I've not always been the best man or friend for you

But your love, remains true

And I don't know why

You always seem to give me another try

So I'm going home

Back to a place where I belong

And where you love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from

No, I think you got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me

But these places and these faces are getting old

Be careful what you wish for

Cause you just might get it all

You just might get it all 

And then some you don't want

Be careful what you wish for

Cause you just might get it all

You just might get it all, yeah

Oh, well, I'm going home

Back to a place where I belong

And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from

No I think you got me all wrong

I don't regret these life I chose for me

But these places and these faces are getting old

I said these places and these faces are getting old

So I'm going home

I'm going home 

Everyone's jaw had hit the ground half way into Naruto's performance.

"What? Am I that bad?" he asked. He was answered with a loud round of applause and cheers.

"Maybe when you become Hokage you can get a record deal!" Chouji said.

"Don't Hinata-chan!" Sakura said, winking at the girl.

"Sakura-chan! Shut up!" Hinata said. Everyone laughed at her outburst.

"Let's party some more!" Naruto exclaimed.

**Me: That was fun to write! BTW the song was 'Home' by Daughtry**

**Hinata: Naru-kun's voice was so hot!**

**Naruto: Hina-chan, what are you doing?**

**Hinata: What do you mean? **

**Naruto: My eyes are up here...**

**Me: WOAH! Let's keep this rated PG-13 people! **

**Hinata: Right! Sorry...**

**Naruto: Review Please! If you do I'll give you a slice of cake! **


	9. Secrets of the Uzumaki Clan

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 9**

Naruto had just gotten his presents. He was surprised there were so many. There were a few from each person that stuck out in his mind, though. Sasuke had gotten him a coat with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sakura, being the lady she is, had gotten him a formal kimono for festivals and the like. Shikamaru gave him a special Nara healing ointment for his future missions. Shino gave Naruto a book containing the geographic features of the local countries(Shino claimed it was so Naruto could use the environment to his advantage in battle, but Naruto thought otherwise...). Chouji had gotten him a pair of sandals that store chakra for future use from the Akimichi clan. Tenten brought him a pair of giant shuriken so he could use his shuriken jutsu and be more powerful than normal. Kiba gave Naruto a few scrolls containing some new ninjutsu techniques. Ino had hit a little closer to home, for she had gotten him a scrapbook. He was surprised to find about half the book was already filled with pictures. Kankuro had made a small model of Konoha for Naruto, knowing he loved his village very much. Lee had given him some training weights to train his taijutsu. Temari had gotten him a special sash that not only stores chakra but could also cancel out genjutsu. Neji had gotten him a special Hyuga style dagger, which also stored chakra, but Naruto couldn't use that chakra. Gaara's gift surprised him a lot. The Kazekage had solidified some of his sand to make the hardened blade for a sword. The handle was red in color and the blade shone in the sunlight. Naruto found himself smiling at all of these gifts. The last gift, though, almost made him cry. Hinata had given him a small locket, which had a picture of them the day after they started dating. She also gave him a special birthday kiss. The others had to avert their eyes and turn their heads to avoid showing the blushes on their faces. Ino attempted to change the subject.

"So, what do you plan on doing now that your nineteen and all?" she asked. Naruto hadn't thought of any drastic changes in his life, other than Hinata.

"I don't know. Nineteen is not that special of a year. Besides, I can't think of anything to make today any better!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

"That's good." Sakura said.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun." they heard someone say. They all turned around and saw Arashi standing there.

"Arashi-sama! Long time no see!" Sakura said.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?" Arashi remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I am here for two important reasons. The first was Naruto's birthday. The second was to tell you all something about the Uzumaki clan." Arashi said. Then, Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father and Neji's uncle, walked into the room.

"What the heck is going on in here?" he asked. Then he saw Arashi.

"It cannot be! Minato, is that you? After all these years?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh, uh...hi Hiashi!" Arashi said nervously.

"You KNOW each other?" Naruto asked, confused.

"How do you know my uncle?" Neji asked.

"And who exactly are _you_?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean who is he?" Hiashi asked, "That's the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze!"

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground when he said that. They all turned towards 'Arashi' and Naruto tugged off his ANBU mask. Their eyes grew as wide as plates when they saw he was the Fourth.

"Holy"

"Crap"

"That"

"Is"

"Really"

"Frickin'"

"Freaky"

Minato sweat-dropped. "Well, you all know that now, so that saves me an awkward introduction...kinda..." he said.

"You mean the Fourth Hokage is my guardian angel?!" Naruto asked.

"Your lucky, Naruto!" Kiba said.

"Hokage-sama, what did you want to tell us before my father interrupted?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, right! You see, a long time ago, when the world of the shinobi was still new, one of the founders of the Uzumaki created fifteen jewels using all his heart, soul and chakra. To be honest, I am assigning you guys with an important mission. If it were ranked, it would be an S-Rank mission. The mission is to find and retrieve these jewels." Minato explained.

"That sounds important to me! Let's go!" Naruto said.

"Wait! We don't even know where they are!" Tenten said.

"They are all hidden somewhere in the village." Minato said. He turned to the Hyuga family.

"I'm sorry, but the Byakugan nor the Sharigan can pinpoint their locations." he said. Neji frowned.

"I'm pretty sure Naruto can sense their presence, though." Minato said.

"Really? Me?" the blonde boy asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you. All you have to do is focus your chakra to a specific frequency. Then, you'll know where they are." Minato said. Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra. He felt a presence deeper in the mansion.

"I think I sense one!" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone looked at him.

"Here? At the Hyuga Manor? Are you sure?" Gaara asked.

"I'm positive." Naruto replied.

"Okay, let's go." Kankuro said. The fifteen ninja ran down the hall and into the mansion.

Outside the mansion, a blonde haired woman in an Akatsuki cloak had reached her destination.

"Okay, now to get the jewel." she said aloud to herself.

Hinata opened another door.

"Not in here either." she said. She sighed as she closed the door.

"This sucks! We can't find it anywhere!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Kiba, calm down." Shino said.

"This coming from the gay-in-the-closet." Kiba said.

"I WAS FREAKING DRUNK DAMMIT!" Shino yelled uncharacteristically. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Okay...let's just pretend that never happened." Tenten said.

"I agree." Neji said. They continued looking into random rooms. Naruto stopped abruptly.

"It's in that room." he said, pointing to a door at the end of the hall. Chouji opened it for he was the closest. There, in the center of the room, was a bright garnet jewel of a subdued orange hue. It was large enough to fit your entire palm. Naruto took the jewel from it's resting place.

"That's one down." Chouji said. Then, a hole was blown in the wall. A woman was standing there. She was from Neo-Akatsuki.

"Who are you?" Temari asked, ready to fight.

"My name is Nessa. I came for that jewel you have there." the woman said.

"No way! This jewel belongs to my family! You can't have it!" Naruto said.

"Very well. You asked for it." Nessa said. She then sealed quickly.

"Lightning Style: Withering Pulse Jutsu!" she called. A large wave of electromagnetic energy was swung in their direction, forcing them all back.

"This girl is no joke." Ino said. Naruto was about to attack when someone stopped him.

"I'll take her on." Hinata said.

"But, Hinata-sama..." Neji started.

"No but! This girl broke into my house, threatened my friends and is part of a group of people trying to kill my boyfriend! I'll show her that I'm not a person you wanna mess with!" Hinata said. Her Byakugan was activated.

"Are you sure about this, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked. She nodded.

"Okay. Good luck." he said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"You guys go and make sure everyone else is okay!" Hinata said. They disappeared.

"Come back here!" Nessa shouted. She tried to follow them, but Hinata punched her in the face.

"Your opponent is me!" Hinata said.

"Very well! Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Jutsu!" Nessa called. She fired a lightning bolt from her fingertips. Hinata dodged and threw three shuriken. Nessa countered with three of her own shuriken. Hinata charged forward and thrust her palm towards Nessa. She caught her and threw her over her head. Hinata smiled.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" she called. The spiraling water vortex swept Nessa off her feet.

"DAMMIT!" Nessa screamed as she was thrown fifty feet into the air. Hinata took her chance and took a taijutsu stance.

"8 Trigrams: 100 Palms of Fury!" Hinata called. She hit Nessa at the speed of sound, striking 100 times in a matter of seconds. The blonde kunoichi was sent flying through another wall. Hinata followed her and was met with a thunderbolt. She was sent flying back. Hinata got back up and threw many kunai. Nessa deflected them all.

"Lightning Style: Thunder Cloud Jutsu!" Nessa called. A cloud formed around the two combatants. A yellow shield protected Nessa.

"Let's see you defeat my ultimate attack!" she laughed. Thunderbolts were fired from everywhere. Hinata frantically dodged. _I can't keep this up forever. I need to think of a way to destroy that shield. _Hinata thought. Then she made her plan. She spun around rapidly, releasing chakra from her body.

"Rotation!" she called. The attack blew away some of the cloud, revealing a small green particle floating at the heart of the cloud.

"That's it!" Hinata shouted. She attempted to strike the particle, but a thunderbolt forced her back.

"I see you've figured out my jutsu's weak point, but I won't allow you to win!" Nessa said. More thunderbolts rained down on Hinata.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the electric energy ran through her body. She fell to the ground, electrocuted, bruised and bleeding from the arms and back.

"I...I won't... let... you... win." Hinata said weakly.

"You can hardly stand, girl. What makes you think you can honestly beat me?" Nessa asked.

"You're full of yourself. You underestimate your opponents and overestimate yourself. That will ultimately be your downfall!" Hinata said, her strength renewed. She charge towards the Akatsuki kunoichi, ready to strike a final blow and end this battle now!

**Me: I wonder how this battle will turn out?**

**Hinata: But you're the author! You know everything that's going to happen!**

**Me: Or do I? **

**Hinata: Do you?**

**Me: I do!**

**Hinata: You do?**

**Me: Do I!**

**Hinata: Okay, you're annoying me...**

**Me: Naruto's right, you're cute when you're mad!**

**Hinata: ARE YOU HITTING ON ME? **

**Naruto :ARE YOU HITTING ON HER? **

**Me: (gulp) N-No! O-Of course not! **

**Hinata: Good...but I'm watching you.**

**Naruto: Please review or Hinata will bitch slap the author!**

**Me: What?! **


	10. Hinata's Promise: I Will Be Strong!

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 10**

Hinata ran towards Nessa with her palm strike ready. Nessa laughed at her.

"I told you already that won't work on me." she said. She fired another lightning bolt at Hinata. She dodged with her Byakugan. The Hyuga girl fired a blast of chakra at the orb surrounding Nessa. The chakra just bounced around the shield.

"Is that it?" Nessa asked. Hinata smiled.

"I don't think so." she said. Nessa fired more lighting at her. Hinata continued to dodged. _This girl is something else. No one had ever stayed in the cloud this long. Not to mention she made me use this technique so soon. I need to finish her now! _Nessa thought.

"I never thought you'd force this outta me." Nessa said. She formed a hand sign.

"Lightning Style: Great Typhoon Storm Jutsu!" she called. The cloud formed a gigantic funnel, like a tornado. Lightning was flashing inside. Hinata gasped.

"How can I avoid something so massive?" she asked herself. Then, she saw the small green particle climb into the funnel.

"That's it!" she said. Hinata attempted to enter the funnel, but was thrown back by lightning. Then, the storm attacked in all it's fury.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screamed as many volts of electricity was sent into her body. She fell to the ground, almost unconscious. _No...I can't...let it...end like...this...I made...a promise..._ Hinata thought. She remembered the promise she made with Naruto a long time ago, before they even became ninja.

_Flashback _

_A five year old Hinata was walking through the park and going home when she saw a young boy crying by a tree. She went over to him, unsure why she did so. _

_"Um...w-why are you crying?" she asked. The blonde boy looked up at her. There were bruises on his face, obscuring the whisker marks on his cheeks. His blue eyes were filled with tears. _

_"Oh my, who did this to you?" Hinata asked. _

_"Some guy I don't know. He said I deserved to die and started beating me..." the boy said. _

_"That's terrible." Hinata said. The boy started to cry again. Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out a small container of medical ointment. _

_"Here." she said, offering it to him. He took it and inspected it._

_"What is it?" he asked. _

_"It's a healing ointment. You rub it where it hurts and it heals it for you." Hinata explained. She took a small amount and rubbed it on one of the boy's injuries. _

_"Hey, that feels a lot better! Thank you...um...I'm sorry, I don't know your name." the boy said. _

_"I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said. _

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." the boy said. _

_"That's a cute name." Hinata said. _

_"Hey, do you wanna play?" Naruto asked. _

_"Okay." Hinata said. They played tag and hide and seek for a while. The sun was setting. _

_"It's getting late. I should get going home." Hinata said. _

_"Okay, but can you meet me here again tomorrow?" Naruto asked. _

_"Of course. It's fun playing with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. _

_"Arigato, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied. _

_"Let's promise to always be there for each other and be friends forever, okay?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded. _

_"Promise." _

_En d Flashback _

Hinata got up once again.

"I made...a promise...to protect Naruto-kun...and my friends...and I...won't let you stop me!" she said. Using her chakra, she pushed through the funnel and made her way to the particle. Nessa flew in front of her target.

"I don't think so!" she said. She fired a large lightning bolt.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Hinata called. Her dragon took the attack for her.

"This is where it ends!" Hinata said. She fired another chakra burst at Nessa, but again it bounced off her.

"Was that your plan?" Nessa asked. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Hinata smiling.

"Boom." the Hyuga girl said. Nessa turned around and saw that the particle had been hit. The storm started to disappear and the shield surrounding Nessa faded away. She dropped to the floor, with Hinata a few feet away.

"You're a clever little shrew, aren't you? You knew the particle acted as the condensation nucleus of a real cloud, so if you hit it, the cloud would fall apart. But, when you tried, the lighting held you back. You needed to find a way to indirectly strike the particle with your chakra to shut it down. That's way you attacked my shield the first time. You wanted me to move in front of the particle, so your chakra would bounce of me, but hit the particle behind me. That was your plan, right?" Nessa asked.

"You hit the nail on the head." Hinata said, a smile on her face.

"You're the only person who had ever done that. It'll be an honor killing you." Nessa said.

"Wait!" Hinata said, "Can you tell me what you're planning?" she asked. Nessa smiled.

"I might as well, seeing as you're about to die. We need the fifteen Uzumaki Clan Jewels to power our army of super shinobi. We call it; Project: Death Marcher. The Death Marchers are machines built to kill any and all shinobi. We plan on using them to severely cut down the amount of shinobi in each village. Then, with the weakened power of the villages, Neo-Akatsuki would be able to easily dominate the world!" Hinata gasped.

"Well, now that you know, I have to kill you now." Nessa said. She prepared to strike Hinata with a kunai, but she had other plans. In a lightning fast movement, Hinata hit the kunai from her hand and kicked Nessa away. Hinata then drew a kunai of her own and threw it at her. Nessa dodged, but failed to notice the explosive tag attached. The tag exploded, sending Nessa through another wall of the now almost destroyed Hyuga Manor.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Hinata called. She created a huge vortex of water and caught Nessa in the current. The Akatsuki landed with a cloud of dust. Hinata ran forward, not taking any chances. Nessa got up, but was meet with Hinata's uppercut. As Nessa was in the air, Hinata jumped up and struck her with Gentle Fist. As Nessa landed, Hinata kicked off a wall and struck her again. Now, as Nessa fell, the Hyuga girl jumped off the ground and struck her again, this time sending Nessa into a wall on the far side of the arena.

"Consider that a new technique." Hinata said. Nessa landed with a thud. Hinata started walking away, thinking she had killed her. But, Nessa was still alive. She got up and threw a shuriken at Hinata. Using her Byakugan, she jumped to dodged. Unfortunately, that's what Nessa wanted. As Hinata was in the air, Nessa fired her Thunderbolt Jutsu at her. Hinata saw it coming, but couldn't dodge it. It hit Hinata straight on. She flew to the ground in a heap. Nessa got up, blood slipping down her chin.

"You were a good opponent, but still no match for me." she said. As Nessa prepared to leave, something stopped her from moving. She turned and saw chakra wires connected to her back. Hinata held them, a smile on her face.

"Chakra Shockwave!" she called. A large amount of chakra was sent through the wires and into Nessa.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. She fell to the ground, blood dripping from her mouth. She didn't move. With her Byakugan, Hinata saw that Nessa was dead.

"I did it...Naruto-kun...I did it..." she said before letting sleep overcome her.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others had evacuated the Hyuga clan from the manor, just as Nessa's funnel cloud destroyed a good portion of it. They all watched Hinata's battle from start to finish. After a while, the battle apparently stopped.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called. He ran in after her, followed by the rest of the group. Kiba and Shino were very concerned. Hinata was like a sister to the both of them. As they entered the remains of the battle arena, they saw a dead Akatsuki and an unconscious Hinata. Sakura started healing Hinata's wounds.

"She's in pretty rough shape. Many volts of electricity had entered her body. It's a miracle she's not dead." she said.

"So, is she gonna be okay?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I need to heal her a little longer for anything to become definite." Sakura said.

"Please, Sakura, do what you can." Naruto said. Sakura detected a hint of worry, a hint of sadness and a hint of fear. Fear of death.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll make sure she'll be fine." Sakura said. Shino examined Nessa's body.

"She's from the Hidden Cloud Village." he said.

"Please Hinata-chan! Please be okay!" Naruto pleaded. Sakura was still healing her. The Hyuga girl slowly opened her eyes.

"W-Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. He embraced her in a huge. Hinata returned the hug and kissed him.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. 

"I feel fine. I think I should rest awhile, though." Hinata said.

"You deserve it." Neji said.

"Wait! I learned of there plan!" Hinata said, remembering what Nessa had told her. She explained it to the others.

"Those sick bastards!" Kiba said, clenching his fists.

"That's just wrong!" Chouji said.

"That could explain why this is an S-Ranked mission." Shikamaru said.

"Ya think?" Temari asked sarcastically.

"Well, we'll have to report this to Tsunade-sama ASAP." Gaara said. Everyone nodded.

"Naruto, why don't you take Hinata to the hospital, just to be safe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Hinata, holding his hand, got up and started walking with him to the hospital.

Later, Hinata was sleeping soundly in a hospital bed. Tsunade urged that she spend a night in the hospital, just to be safe. Naruto was sitting in a chair next to her. He heard the door open. He turned and saw Tsunade walking in.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's out like a light." Naruto said.

"Good. I heard the report from the others. This is a serious threat." Tsunade said.

"I know. I guess since they can't get Kyuubi without getting killed, they had to go after the next best thing." Naruto said.

"The other Tailed Beasts are dead. At least we assume so. That's why they need the Uzumaki Jewels." Tsunade said.

"I still can't believe my guardian is the Fourth Hokage." Naruto said.

"Well, believe it." Tsunade said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Naruto joked. They both laughed.

"We have to be extra careful now. We can't take any unnessiscary risks." Tsunade said.

"I know. Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Naruto said.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, you better get home. I'll tell Hinata you stayed but I kicked you out." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and left. She turned to Hinata.

"You've got one helluva boyfriend, Hinata. Be good to one another." she said. The Hokage turned and left.

**Me: Hinata kicked ass in this chapter**

**Naruto: Hinata, that was awesome!**

**Hinata: You think so?**

**Naruto: Think? I know it!**

**Hinata: That's so sweet. **

**Naruto: Come here! (grabs Hinata and starts making out)**

**Me: Um...guys? I'm still here you know...**

**Naruto and Hinata: Still making out**

**Me: (Sigh) Please review or I will break them up!**


	11. Attack of the Death Marchers

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 11**

Hinata woke up in the hospital. She looked around and saw nobody was there. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said. The door opened, revealing her father.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Hiashi asked. He hugged his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata said. Hiashi let go.

"I saw your fight. One security camera that wasn't destroyed taped the whole thing. I'm amazed you could do that." he said.

"Thank you, father." Hinata said, a smile on her face. It wasn't often Hiashi complimented someone on something like that, so she was going to enjoy it. Then, Naruto entered the room.

"Hey Hina-chan! Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"A lot better, thank you." Hinata said.

"That's good." Naruto replied. He walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek, unaware her father was sitting right there.

"Ahem!" Hiashi said, drawing attention to himself. Both teens turned a red shade of red.

"Oh, um...hi Hiashi-sama!" Naruto said nervously.

"Exactly how long have you two been together?" Hiashi asked.

"Um...for a while...about a week, give or take a few days." Hinata said.

"Okay, and why didn't you tell me?" Hiashi asked.

"We just sorta...well forgot because of the missions and Neo-Akatsuki and stuff..." Naruto said. Hiashi nodded understandingly.

"Well, I approve." he said. Both of them looked at him with this look on there faces: OO.

"Are you serious? This isn't some cruel joke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm dead serious." Hiashi said. The young couple hugged each other while cheering.

"This is the best day of my life!" Hinata said.

"That's not all." Hiashi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I heard the Yamanaka Clan was helping you find a new place to live." Hiashi said.

"Actually, Sakura-chan told me the Haruno, Akimichi, Nara, Uchiha, Inuzuka and Aburame clans were also assisting in the move." Hinata said. Naruto was shocked.

"You mean almost every clan in Konoha is helping me find a place to live?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Hinata stated.

"I was about to say the Hyuga Clan will also assist you by letting you stay in the Hyuga Manor until you got a new place to live." Hiashi said.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Hiashi nodded. Again the couple jumped for joy.

"Naruto-kun is going to live with me! This really _is _the best day of my life!" Hinata said.

"I already told the other clans. Your things should already be at the Hyuga Manor." Hiashi said.

"Thank you so much Hiashi-sama!" Naruto said.

"Please, call me Dad. You are dating my daughter." Hiashi said. Hinata laughed.

"This is going to be very interesting." Hinata said.

"Besides, it should be I thanking you." Hiashi said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Hinata has gotten stronger and has finally abandoned her shy personality, and Neji isn't even comparable to how he was before you beat him in the Chunin Exams." Hiashi said.

"Stop, you're making me blush..." Naruto said.

"Yeah! Only I can do that!" Hinata said, making him blush even more. She blushed too when she realized what she said.

"I'll see you when you get home." Hiashi said. He left with a grin on his face.

Later that day, Naruto and Hinata arrived home. They were directed to Naruto's new room. When he opened the door, he was surprised. The room was bigger than his apartment! The blonde Chunin fell back on his new bed. Hinata jumped in next to him.

"So, do you like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I love it!" he replied. She giggled at his outburst. The blonde yawned and in a matter of minutes was out cold. Hinata wrapped his arms around her and also fell asleep, using his chest as a pillow. Hiashi watched the two . _Minato, you gave your life for a great kid. _

Even later, after the sun had set, Neji, Chouji and Shino were eating at a restaurant.

"So, how does Naruto like living at the Hyuga Manor?" Shino asked.

"He loves it there. I'm starting to think he was a Hyuga himself in a past life." Neji said. Chouji chuckled.

"Naruto? A Hyuga? You're nuts Neji." he said. They paid the bill and left. As they walked down the path, Neji sensed something. He threw a kunai at a nearby bush. Then, twenty shinobi jumped from the surrounding area.

"What the hell are these things?" Chouji asked.

"I don't know, but it seems they'd like to fight." Shino said coolly.

"Well then, let's give them what they want." Neji said. He charged forward and slammed his palm against one of the ninja's chests. He spun around and slammed another into the ground. Chouji tackled two of them and Shino punched a third. Neji drew a kunai and tried to impale one of them on it, but it didn't break the skin.

"What the! How can this be?" he asked. The ninja kicked him away. Shino used his bugs to drain their chakra.

"My bugs can't enter there bodies!" he said, alarmed. Chouji punched one into a wall.

"These things...what are they?" he asked. Neji activated his Byakugan.

"They're robots!" he exclaimed. They looked at the body of the one Chouji threw into a wall and spotted sparks and circuits among the wreckage.

"Who built them?" Shino asked.

"My guess would be Neo-Akatsuki." Chouji said.

"Judging by the red cloud design on their chests, I guess so." Neji said.

"But, how do we defeat them?" Shino asked. Several robots charged at them.

"Chouji's attacks are the only ones that are truly effective, but he might run out of chakra before they are all defeated." Neji said. Just as the robots were about to attack, they stopped in their tracks. All three were confused as to what happened. Chouji recognized the technique.

"Shikamaru!" he said. They looked past the robots and saw Shikamaru and Ino standing there. Behind them, several robotic parts were wasted and sprawled all over the ground.

"I can't let you outta my sight of one minute without you getting into trouble, eh, Chouji?" Ino asked. Chouji chuckled.

"Time to finish these guys with my Shadow Sewing Jutsu." Shikamaru said. The shadows constricting the robots rose from the ground and impaled them all through the chest.

"Thanks guys." Neji said.

"What were those things?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know." Shino said.

"Maybe they're those Death Marcher things Hinata-sama mentioned before." Neji said.

"That may be the case..." Shikamaru said, looking at the remains of the robots.

"If that's true, then what are they doing here?" Ino asked.

"They probably were sent as a test to see how powerful they are at the moment. Because they are not biological in nature, mine and Shino's attacks were useless, and one man can't take on twenty at once." Neji said, "Just the fact they are robotic is an advantage against us."

"That's not good. And Hinata also said they needed the Uzumaki Clan Jewels to gain more power, right?" Ino asked.

"I believe that's what she said." Shino said.

"Then, what if they were sent to retrieve the jewels?" Chouji asked.

"Naruto...you're clan is causing a lot of troublesome things to happen." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Stop being a lazy ass!" Ino shouted in his ear.

"Some things never change." Chouji said.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were in his room playing Shogi.

"Oh crap! I forgot the jewel in the hospital!" Naruto said.

"What?! I risk my life to get that thing and you forget it in the hospital!" Hinata asked, angry at her boyfriend's stupidity.

"Hina-chan, I didn't mean it. I was waiting for you to get better, so I forgot about it. I wasn't even aware I had it until Neji pointed it out." Naruto said, a sad look on his face. Hinata just smiled and kissed him on the lips. He returned it, and after five minutes of making out, they broke it.

"Um...was that an apology?" Naruto asked.

"I was never really mad. I was just messing with you." Hinata said with a smirk on her face.

"You're acting more and more like Neji every day." Naruto said.

"I am not!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes you are! Now you're smirking just like him!" Naruto said.

"I am not acting like Neji..." Hinata said. Awkward silence.

"Hey Hina-chan."

"What?"

"I was just messing with you."

"..."

"What?"

"Pay back's really a bitch, ain't it."

"Oh my God, you said a swear!"

"Gotcha!"

"Dammit Hinata-chan! You really freaked me out!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes! Hey, c'mon stop it!"

"Nope. Not until you kiss me."

"Consider it done." Naruto said. He pecked her lightly on the lips.

"That's better. Now let's go get that jewel." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and they left. They arrived at the hospital and went into Hinata's old hospital room. There, on the counter, was the garnet jewel. Naruto went over and took it from the counter. Then, in a flash of light, the jewel changed. Now, the tiny gem was embedded in a small, star-shaped case. The case had several letters on it that were hard to read.

"How did it do that?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Naruto replied.

"Maybe Minato-sama can help us." Hinata said.

"I might be right. Hey, Minato-sama! Can you hear me?" Naruto called out. Minato appeared in front of them.

"What can I help you with?" Minato asked.

"Why did the jewel change into this?" Naruto asked, holding up the jewel.

"Ah, that. You see, the jewels contain massive amounts of chakra, but it needs to be channeled through something. That is why, when a jewel finds their owner, they change into that to make themselves more useful. Do you understand?" he explained.

"I get it. They change into order to help us." Hinata said.

"That's the gist of it." Minato said.

"Thank you, Minato-sama." Naruto said.

"Anytime. I must go now." he said.

"Okay, see you later!" Naruto said. Minato smiled and left.

"So that's what they do." Naruto said.

"I wonder if this is why Neo-Akatsuki wants them so bad." Hinata said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as we keep them away from the jewels then everything will be fine." Naruto said. Hinata kissed him and they left to go home.

**Me: Okay, that finishes this chapter up! **

**Naruto: Can we get a preview of next time?  
**

**Hinata: Yeah! **

**Me: Alright...(ahem): **

**Next time: An old enemy returns to finish a fight with Sasuke. Can he and Sakura defeat him, or will he succeed in defeating them? **

**Sasuke: So that's it?**

**Me: I don't wanna give too much away...**

**Sakura: Is this the chapter where Sasuke and I get together? **

**Me: Again, I don't wanna say...(cough-yes-cough)**

**Sakura: Dang! **

**Me: Please review!**


	12. Sasuke's Problem: Aoboshi Returns

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 12**

_Sasuke jumped through the trees, looking for any sign of her. _

_"Where are you?" he shouted. He got no answer. He continued traveling through the trees, when suddenly a large fireball was shot towards Sasuke. He couldn't dodge it. Then, a girl took the blast for him. He didn't see who it was, but she fell to the ground. There was one thing her noticed though: the girl had pink hair. _

_"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. The one he had been looking for, Sakura, had just taken a deadly hit for him. _

_"S-Sasuke-k-kun..." she coughed out. _

_"Why did you do it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He wondered since when he cared. _

_"B-Because I love you. Too much to let you die." Sakura said weakly. She closed her eyes and her body went limp. Sasuke felt his whole world crumble as another kunai came rushing towards him. _

Sasuke got up, sweat coming down his face. He thought of the dream he just had. To him, it felt more like a nightmare. He got up, took a shower and got dressed in his normal attire. He left to go train went he was stopped by Sakura.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Sasuke said back. The dream he had just woken up from plagued his mind. He felt protective of her at that moment.

"C'mon. Some of us are meeting to plot an attack against Neo-Akatsuki." Sakura said. She led Sasuke to the village gate, where Gaara and Kiba were talking. It was still weird for Sasuke to see Gaara talking to someone without trying to kill them.

"Hey guys!" Kiba said. He could be as energetic as Naruto sometimes.

"Hello you two." Sakura greeted. Sasuke nodded, acknowledging their presence.

"So, how are we going to attack them?" Gaara asked.

"We can't wait for them to attack us." Kiba said.

"I know, but we have no idea where their base is." Sakura said.

"We need to capture a member, or threaten one of them, into telling us where it is." Sasuke said.

"You're right, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Of course I am." he replied.

"Okay, get off your high horse, Uchiha." Kiba said.

"You can be so full of yourself." Gaara said.

"Well, I am a great shinobi." Sasuke said.

"So are the rest of us!" Kiba said.

"I'm not the Kazekage for nothing, you know." Gaara said.

"God forbid you can't handle a fight! Then what? You're too stubborn to accept help from anyone!" Kiba said. The dream crept into Sasuke's head once again. It was defiantly trying to tell him something.

"Hey, I didn't mean that in a bad way...Sasuke, you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine. I guess you're right." Sasuke said. The three just looked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"I just had a really bad dream last night, and it was because I wouldn't take someone's help." Sasuke said. He told them the dream, laving out the fact it was Sakura who was killed.

"Wow, that's rough." Gaara said.

"Sorry for the insult before, Sasuke." Kiba said.

"It's okay. I guess I need that wake-up call." Sasuke said.

"Well, looks like you're about to get it." a voice said. The four turned and saw an Akatsuki man standing there.

"You're Aoboshi!" Sakura said.

"That's right! I'm here to finish the Uchiha, and then I'm coming after you." Aoboshi said evilly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sasuke said. He drew a kunai at him, but it was deflected by a robot.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked.

"Death Marchers, attack!" Aoboshi said. A group of about thirty robots appeared in a puff of smoke. The gourd on Gaara's back let sand loose. It poured out of the gourd and swirled around him. The robots charged forward.

"You guys take those robots! I'll handle Aoboshi." Sasuke said.

"Okay. As soon as we're done, we'll help you." Sakura said.

"Gaara, can I use your sand to get closer to Aoboshi?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll form a path with it. Kiba, Sakura, you two have to distract the Death Marchers until I get him across." Gaara said.

"Got it."

"Understood."

"Good, let's go." Sasuke said. Gaara used his sand to form a path above the robots. Sasuke jumped on it and ran towards Aoboshi.

"I was hoping you'd get to fight me again." the Akatsuki said.

"Then you must have a death wish!" Sasuke said. He drew his sword and prepared to slash Aoboshi.

"Water Style: Water Wave Jutsu!" Aoboshi called. A large wave of wave hit Sasuke back. He caught himself and sealed.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he called. Many small fireballs were fired at Aoboshi. As the jutsu approached, water from the previous attack rushed in front of Aoboshi and took the attack.

"What the heck?" Sasuke asked.

"I did some training since our last encounter. This time, you won't be able to hit me with anything." Aoboshi said.

"So what? It's just water." Sasuke said.

"You're friend over there. The sand user and the Kazekage, right? My abilities are like his except with water. So, it's not just water." Aoboshi said. Sasuke activated his Sharigan. He saw the water was emitting chakra.

"My eyes may not be as good as the Byakugan, but I can still see the chakra coming from that water." Sasuke said, "And last I checked, water conducts electricity." He formed the seals and formed a Chidori. He charged forward and tried to push through the water. The force he was struggling with was great and he could feel it. He put more chakra into his Chidori, making it bigger. He smiled.

"Now, let's test my new jutsu." Sasuke said. The Chidori grew to a great size. He mentally noted to thank Naruto later for the inspiration of the jutsu.

"Odama Chidori!" he called. The attack pushed threw the water. But, Sasuke didn't notice the water chasing after him. Odama Chidori was about to strike, when the water grabbed Sasuke and threw him away. Still not giving up, he tried firing the Chidori from his hand, but the attack fizzled out.

"Dammit!" he cursed. The water wrapped around Sasuke and pounded him into the ground a few times. Sakura punched another robot when she saw Sasuke getting his ass kicked.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted. She ran forward to help him, leaving Kiba and Gaara to fight the robots.

"Dammit, Sakura!" Kiba said. He kicked another robot away. Gaara used his sand to crush several more.

"I hope Sakura knows what she's doing." he said.

"C'mon Gaara. We're done here." Kiba said. They ran after the pink haired girl. Aoboshi saw them coming.

"Guys, get away!" Sasuke shouted.

"Shut up." Aoboshi said. He slammed Sasuke on the ground again. He formed a seal.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" he called. The water started to form around the three. Sakura moved away, but Gaara and Kiba were both trapped.

"Gaara-sama! Kiba!" Sakura shouted. She ran towards Aoboshi, now completely pissed off.

"Bring it on." he said.

"Please, Sakura, don't do this!" Sasuke shouted. She still ran towards him.

"Chakra Scalpel Jutsu!" Sakura called. Her hands were covered with chakra. She tried to hit Aoboshi, but the water pushed her away. She drew several kunai with little pouches on the end. She threw them at Aoboshi, but again the water deflected them. Now, the pouches were busted open, releasing many tiny pink explosion tags. Sakura threw a larger explosion tag to detonate the smaller ones. The combined power caused a great explosion.

"Sakura Blizzard Jutsu." Sakura said. She gasped when she saw Aoboshi was unharmed by the attack. The water had taken the blast, but it evaporated. Sasuke fell to the ground, no water holding him anymore.

"Nice trick, but can you handle my newest attack?" Aoboshi asked. The vapor started condensing, becoming water once again. Gaara and Kiba were both still trapped in the water prison and Sasuke was taken by the water once again.

"Let go of them!" Sakura commanded.

"Too bad." Aoboshi said. Now, Sakura was really mad. She drew her ANBU katana and cut through the water to get to him. It still was able to throw her away through. She landed on the ground with a thud. _'Dammit! How am I supposed to kill someone I can't even touch?!'_ she thought, frustrated. Then, she notice a small gem right there in front of her face. She didn't know why, but she reached out and grabbed it. It glowed with a soft light. Suddenly, Sakura found herself in a white space. Minato was in front of her.

"Minato-sama!" Sakura said.

"Hello, Sakura." Minato greeted.

"What is going on here?" she asked. Minato chuckled.

"No need to be alarmed. You're fine, you're not dead." he said. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Now, what am I doing here?" she asked.

"You've found another one of the Uzumaki's jewels." Minato said.

"I did?" she asked. She looked at the pink jewel in her hand.

"Yep. Now, I'm going to tell you how to tap into it's power." Minato said.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

"Now, all you have to do is concentrate on something very precise to you." Minato said. Sakura closed her eyes and focused. It was a blur at first, but soon it became clear. The thing she found precise was Sasuke Uchiha. She then felt a warm light embrace her. She opened her eyes and saw the jewel was glowing. The light surrounded her and soon formed around her. In a flash, her appearance had changed. Her hair was the same, but now her headband was around her forehead. She had a pink body suit on. Over it, an armor breast plate was around her chest. She had on armor where her gloves and arm warmers once were. She long boots were replaced with the pink armor as well. Her skirt was now a pair of pink armored shorts.

"What the heck just happened?" she asked.

"This is call the Heaven Armor. It increases your abilities ten fold." Minato said.

"This is way cool!" Sakura said.

"Now, go and save your friends." Minato said. Now, Sakura was back in reality. She was standing in her armor form. Everyone was shocked by the change.

"What is that?" Aoboshi asked. Gaara and Kiba both were speechless(probably because they were running out of air). Sasuke could only gawk. _'Is that really Sakura?'_ he thought. Had he really ignored someone so beautiful, so fearless, so hot? Sakura smiled.

"Aoboshi, prepare to meet your maker." she said. She drew her katana, but now it was covered in a pink armor as well.

"So you got a new set of clothes? Big deal. Now die!" Aoboshi said. The water rushed towards her. In a lightning fast move, Sakura effortlessly cut through the water. She ran towards Aoboshi, slicing through the water that attacked her.

"Take this! Water Style: Water Pillar Jutsu!" he called. A large pillar of water rose from the ground. Sakura smiled. Using her chakra, she ran up the pillar and jumped off the top. She was now closer to him than before.

"Water Style: Rain Bullet Jutsu!" Aoboshi cried in desperation. He fired small, but fast and powerful droplets of water at Sakura. They hit, smoke from the impact covering the scene.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted out. When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see her unharmed and still moving towards him. She formed a hand seal.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" she called. She blew a fireball at Aoboshi, who was hit. She then landed behind him and drove her katana into his back.

"Now you die." she said. She withdrew her weapon and then sent a skull-cracking punch to Aoboshi's head. The man flew in the opposite direction and slammed into a tree with great force. He fell over, dead. Sakura transformed back to normal. Kiba and Gaara were released from the prison, both gasping for air. Sasuke was on the ground, wounded deeply. Sakura ran over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I love you too much to let you go." Sakura said sadly, as she started healing his wounds. He thought about what she just said. _'I've been so stupid. She's a great ninja, but I never let her in. I always viewed her as an annoying fangirl who always thought of my safety above anyone else. But, she proved me wrong today. I know the truth is that I've loved her, but I didn't want her to get hurt. Now that I know she'll fight by me side, I can say those three little words.' _Sasuke thought.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said so only she cold hear. Her eyes widened and she looked up in his obsidian eyes. She could tell he was truthful. She felt the tears coming and she embraced Sasuke in a great hug.

"After I get checked out of the hospital, we'll go on a date, okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"You're mine, Sakura-chan, and I won't let anyone harm my precious, beautiful flower." he said.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. If I'm a flower, have I bloomed?" she asked.

"Yes. And you're the most gorgeous one in the field." Sasuke said. He then put his lips to hers in a romantic and passionate kiss.

_'And today, you've not only bloomed, but have grown into a beautiful woman.'_ he thought.

**Me: Another chapter down! **

**Sakura: Yes! Sasuke-kun is mine! **

**Sasuke: Oh, Sakura-chan?**

**Sakura: Yes?**

**Sasuke: (Kisses Sakura)**

**Sakura: (Blushes): Um...thank you**

**Sasuke: Anytime **

**Me: Okay, I'm still here.**

**(Sakura and Sasuke start making out) **

**Me: Why does everyone forget I'm here?!?! (sigh) Please review!**

**A/N: Also, check my profile for a poll! I would like the publics advice on what I should do? **


	13. Naruto's Parentage: The Truth Revealed

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 13**

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the hospital, hand in hand. He was just checked out that morning and the new couple was going on their first date. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke's fangirls crying their eyes out. That made her day even better. The two walked to the park, where the sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

"Damn birds..." Sakura muttered. She never liked the early morning chirping cause they ALWAYS woke her up early on Sunday mornings.

"So, Sakura-chan, how did you figure out that armor thing from the other day?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned to him.

"Well, Minato-sama appeared and showed me." she said.

"Minato-sama? You mean the Fourth?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep." she nodded. She then thought of something. "Hey, have you noticed that the Fourth and Naruto look a lot alike?" she asked her boyfriend. Sasuke thought about it for a while.

"You're right. They _do _look alike." he said. Then, he stopped walking. "Sakura, you don't think..." he started, his eyes wide. Sakura didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Don't think what?" she asked. Then, she got it. She gasped.

"HOLY CRAP! You mean that?!?!" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"That's impossible though! The Fourth never had a son!" Sakura said.

"How do we know that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stopped talking.

"How do we know the Fourth didn't have a son?" he asked again.

"Don't you think he would brag about how he was the Fourth's kid and how his father was a great man and stuff?" Sakura asked.

"What if he didn't even know he was the son of the Fourth?" Sasuke asked again. Again, Sakura shut up.

"So, you're saying Naruto is the Fourth's son?" she asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Sasuke said.

"I'm gonna need some proof." Sakura said.

"You're the Hokage's assistant! Couldn't you just sneak a peak at the documents?" Sasuke asked. Sakura deadpanned.

"We'll do that later." she said '_That's the third time he shut me up today. THE THIRD TIME! No one's EVER done that to me before!' _Sakura thought.

"Is this where our date starts?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

"C'mon! The pool is this way!" Sakura said.

"The pool? But it's the middle of November..." Sasuke said.

"It's indoors!"

"Look out pool, here I come!"

The two went into the changing rooms to put on their swimsuits. When Sasuke came out, all the girls in the room started getting nosebleeds. He wore only a dark blue bathing suit, revealing a well built body and a nice six-pack. When he saw Sakura, he had to cover his nose to prevent the blood from coming out. She had curves in all the right places, and she was muscular. Not to mention she was in a pink two piece. When they made eye contact, they both turned a bright red.

"Wow...Sakura, you look hot!" Sasuke said. 

"Really? I do? I thought it was hot in here." she said. As she walked towards the diving board, she whispered to him seductively. "But I thought it was just you." Sasuke turned around and followed her to the diving boards. They both jumped in the warm water. When they resurfaced, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at her. The water only made her look even better than before, if possible! Sakura noticed he was staring and she blushed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, pretending not to notice his blush.

"No. But I can't see too well from here. Can I take a closer look?" he asked. Sakura blushed. He swam closer to her and kissed her lips. Everyone who was watching looked away and continued what they were doing before they came out. The two broke the kiss.

"Hey, Sakura!" someone called. They turned and saw Ino swimming towards them. _'Oh crap! How will Ino react? We just patched up our friendship and I don't wanna break it again!' _Sakura thought.

"Hello, Ino." Sasuke said.

"So, what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We're on a date." Sakura said shyly. There was an awkward silence. Then, Ino smiled a huge smile.

"Congrats, you two!" she said happily. Both of them looked at her like she just said she was in love with Gaara and wanted to get so fat it'd make a cow look skinny.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ino Yamanaka?" Sakura asked.

"What? I've been over Sasuke since he left six years ago." she said.

"I'm right here, you know. Those aren't my favorite memories." he said.

"Besides, it'd be nicer just to be friends, right Sasuke?" Ino asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." he said.

"I have to go. Congrats again, you two." Ino said. She swam towards the ladder and left.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sakura said.

"Now, where were we." Sasuke said. Sakura giggled as she claimed his lips with her own.

Later, Hinata and Neji were at the Hyuga Mansion. Naruto was out at the moment, and they were both bored.

"Hey, Hinata-sama, are you as bored as I am?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

"You wanna spar?"

"Sure. I hope Tenten won't get mad at me for sparing with her man."

"W-W-W-What?!"

"My God, you sound just like I used to!"

"Don't do that!"

"My bad."

"You've really changed."

"So have you, Neji-nii-san, so have you." Neji sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he and Hinata got along so well.

"Naruto has that affect on people." he said.

"Yeah, he sure does." Hinata said, almost mystified. Neji smiled.

"You know, I heard something interesting from Tsunade-sama." he said.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. It was an accident, but who cares?" Neji said.

_Flashback_

_Neji was walking to the Hokage's office when he heard a conversation going on. He used his Byakugan to see who was talking and saw Tsunade talking with Jiraiya. _

_"Well, we all know Minato wouldn't have liked the way the villagers treated him." Tsunade said. _

_"Yes, but still. The boy is his son." Jiraiya said. Neji's jaw dropped. The Fourth Hokage had a son! _

_"Should we tell the village? I mean, you're his godfather, after all." Tsunade said. Another shock to Neji. _

_"No. We have to wait until he discovers it himself." Jiraiya said. _

_"You know how dumb he can be. He didn't realize someone loved him until six years later!" Tsunade said. Neji was confused. It sounded like they were talking about Naruto..._

_"Well, technically, I'm the boy's only living relative, so I'll decide when the village finds out." Jiraiya said. _

_"I can't wait to see the look on there faces." Tsunade chuckled. _

_"You know, Naruto's friends are bound to find out as well." Jiraiya said. Neji was now going to have a heart attack. Naruto was the Fourth's son?! How the hell did that happen?! _

_"Well, now, Sakura will probably try looking through some of the Fourth's old documents soon, and I'm pretty sure one of the Hyuga cousins will be spying on us, so we should drop the subject." Tsunade said. Neji ran out of the building right there. _

_End Flashback_

Hinata was in shock. Her boyfriend was the son of Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, the man who sealed Kyuubi into his own son to protect the village. She looked into the sky.

"Minato Namikaze...what a man." she said. Neji smiled.

"Yeah, it sure came as a shock. Naruto being the Fourth's son." he said.

"And apparently, Jiraiya's godson." Hinata said.

"Naruto will find out soon enough." Neji said.

"Should I tell him?" she asked.

"No. Minato needs to tell him himself." Neji said. With that, they went to spar.

Later that night, Naruto was in his room, thinking about the battle Sasuke and Sakura fought.

"Everyone's gotten so strong, and these jewels are like little power supplies." he said, holding his own jewel. He set it on the table. He then felt a strange presence in the room.

"Who's there?" he asked. He saw Minato standing there.

"Oh, Minato-san. You scared me." Naruto said. (I wonder if he realizes he's talking to a ghost?).

"Naruto, there is something important I must tell you." Minato said. Hinata was walking by his room when she heard him talking.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Firstly, Hinata-chan, you can come in." Minato said. Hinata opened the door.

"Don't do that!" she said.

"Sorry." Minato said, scratching his head.

"Well, what do you need to tell me?" Naruto asked again.

"It's regarding your parents." the Yondaime said. Naruto was at full attention.

"M-My parents?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Your father was a great ninja. He was a great asset during the Great Ninja Wars. Your mother was a beautiful young women. A bit of a tomboy, but powerful too. As a matter of fact, they were engaged to be married." Minato said.

"So his parents weren't married before their passing?" Hinata asked.

"Sadly, they died before saying 'I do'." Minato said.

"So, who are they?" Naruto asked. Then, a second spirit entered the room. She had long red hair and bright green eyes.

"Who is that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, my baby!" she squealed. She embraced Naruto in a hug and kissed his forehead. Naruto put two and two together.

"Are you...my mother?" he asked in disbelief and amazement.

"Who do you think it is? Gaara's grandma?" she asked sarcastically.

"She's defiantly your mom, Naruto-kun." Hinata chuckled.

"Naruto, is that your girlfriend?" Naruto's mom asked.

"Yes." Naruto said, blushing.

"Well, who's his father?" Hinata asked, changing the subject. She knew it was Minato, but she didn't want to blab it out.

"Yeah, who is my father?" Naruto asked.

"Standing right in front of you." Minato said. Naruto's jaw hit the ground.

"I knew it." Hinata said, "Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and I all did a little research. We noticed how you and Minato looked a lot alike, so Sakura dug up a few document from the Fourth's reign. Sasuke even uncovered a few letters his parents and the Fourth had written to each other. Neji and I questioned my father about it, and we all arrived at the conclusion that Minato was your father."

"You guys are very sneaky." Minato said. Naruto, not saying a thing, embraced his parents in a long overdue hug and broke down. Hinata smiled at the sight.

"Good night, Naruto." Kushina, his mother, said.

"G'night Mom, Dad." Naruto said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Minato said.

"I'll be waiting." Naruto said.

"See ya later!" Kushina said. Both of them disappeared.

"You okay, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Yep! I couldn't be better!" he said. He lied down on his bed, with Hinata in his arms, and they both fell asleep.

**Me: Another chapter down!**

**Naruto: So the Fourth is my dad? **

**Hinata: Your mom is beautiful. **

**Kushina: Thank you, Hinata-chan!**

**Naruto: Mom! What are you doing here?**

**Kushina: What? I can't see my boy?**

**Naruto: I'm not saying that, but...**

**Kushina: Don't be wise to your mother, young man! **

**Hinata: (Is laughing her ass off)  
**

**Naruto: Mom! Stop embarrassing me!**

**Me: Please review!**


	14. Good News and Double Attack

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 14**

Naruto and Hinata were walking in the park alongside the newest couple, Sasuke and Sakura. It was a gorgeous and unusually hot day. The young Uzumaki was still ecstatic about meeting his family, and the others were happy for him. Sasuke still couldn't believe that the village idiot was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He remembered when he found out.

_Flashback_

_Naruto burst through the front door. _

_"Hey, dobe, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. _

_"Shut it, teme! I've got wonderful news!" Naruto shouted. _

_"You proposed to Hinata and she said yes?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed. _

_"No, that's not it!" he said. Sasuke took a cup of water from the counter. _

_"Well, go ahead." he said as he began drinking. _

_"The Fourth Hokage is my father!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke spit out the water he was drinking in surprise...all over Naruto's pants..._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke rub his arm where Naruto had punched him.

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when I tell them the news!" Naruto said excitedly.

"When I told Sakura, she tripped on her own feet and fell flat on her face!" Hinata said, recalling the memory.

"Hinata, shut up!" Sakura said, covering the girl's mouth. They spotted Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji eating lunch. Naruto ran up to the other shinobi.

"Hey guys!" he called cheerfully.

"Hello, Naruto." Neji said calmly.

"Guess what?"

"What's up?" Chouji asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, but the-UMPH!" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke placing his hand over his mouth.

"Not in public, dobe." he said.

"FUW YU! (Translation: SCREW YOU!)" Naruto said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" he asked. Naruto dragged the three of them into an alley.

"Okay, here's the news: The Fourth Hokage is my father!" Naruto said. Neji spit out the water he was drinking. Chouji stopped eating the food he took and Shikamaru's jaw dropped, leaving and small crater in the ground. Then, Ino, Tenten and Temari walked by.

"Hey guys! What's..." Ino started asking when she saw the look on the boy's faces.

"Up?" Tenten finished for her.

"Hiya ladies!" Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, what's with them?" Temari asked, taking a drink of her water bottle.

"Yondaime's my dad!" Naruto exclaimed. Temari spit the water out of her mouth on full throttle. Tenten and Ino both went into shock.

"Well, you managed to shock six of your closest friends into submission. Good going Naruto." Sakura said sarcastically. Naruto stuck out his tongue playfully. Ino recovered first.

"OMG! Get the hell out of here!" she exclaimed. This woke everyone else from their daze.

"That's outrageous!" Shikamaru said.

"I knew it!" Neji said.

"No...way..." Chouji said.

"That's great news, Naruto!" Tenten said.

"Good for you." Temari said.

"I just realized I'm dating the Yondaime's son!" Hinata said, holding her head.

"We'd love to celebrate with you, but we have to go now." Neji said. He, Shikamaru and Chouji took the fast path outta there!

"There's gotta be some kind of trick or something. I mean, Naruto? The son of the Fourth? Impossible." Shikamaru said.

"Well, I heard Naruto's Rasengan was made by the Fourth." Chouji said. Shikamaru took a sip of water from his bottle.

"Wait, I think I remember hearing that Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather." Neji said. Shikamaru spit out his water (A lot of that in this chapter, no?).

"What's next? You gonna tell me the Second Hokage was his grandfather?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I also heard Naruto was the grandson of the Third, the Great-Grandson of the First and the godchild of the Fifth." Neji said sarcastically.

"Okay, shut the hell up Neji." Shikamaru said. Chouji then tackled his bickering friends to the ground.

"Chouji, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Neji asked. An explosion tag detonated, answering his question.

"Oh...crap!" Shikamaru exclaimed. He threw his kunai to counter another attack thrown at them. Two people appeared, both in Akatsuki cloaks. One was a middle-aged man with silver hair in spikes going down the back of his head. The second was a female with light pink hair in two buns.

"Neo-Akatsuki!" Neji exclaimed.

"So, Genshi, which ones do you want?" the female asked her teammate.

"It doesn't matter, Fubaku." Genshi replied. Fubaku smiled.

"Fine. All we really need to do is weaken the Kyuubi and we'll be able to get him." she said. Neji was now pissed. NO ONE was going going to insult his best friend in front of him, especially not this bitch!

"It's on now, bitch!" Neji shouted. He tackled her and used Gentle Fist to slam her into the ground. This left Genshi with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Looks like I get to kill you two." he said.

"Why are you here?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're here to defeat several of the Kyuubi's forces. That way, it'll be easier to take it." Genshi replied. Chouji formed a seal.

"You're dead meat, pal! Human Boulder!" he called. He transformed into a large ball and rolled towards Genshi. He smiled.

"Ninja Art: Explosion Seal." he said A small explosion sent Chouji back. Shikamaru quickly sealed.

"Shadow Sewing Jutsu!" he called. The shadows rose from the ground and tried to hit him, but he dodged.

"Ninja Art: Powder Shower." Genshi said. A cloud of powder blew across the field, covering Chouji and Shikamaru as well.

"Oh no...Chouji, this is bad!" Shikamaru said. Genshi threw another explosion tag into the powder. Shikamaru used his shadow to contain the blast. Chouji realized what was going on. _'He's trying to create more powerful explosions with this powder cloud surrounding us, and even if we get out, he can still blast us because the powder's all over us. This guy is pretty good' _he thought.

"Chouji! You hold him off and prevent him from detonating the traps. I'll capture him once we figure out where he is." Shikamaru said. Chouji nodded.

Meanwhile, Neji and Fubaku were still rolling down a steep hill. Neji jumped up and landed on a long steel rail on the edge of the hill. He started grinding down the hill, with Fubaku chasing him.

"8 Trigrams: Empty Palm!" Neji called. The attack hit Fubaku off the rail. As they reached the bottom, Neji jumped off the rail and slammed his palm into the descending Akatsuki. She landed with a thud.

"That was for insulting my friend. Now, this will be for threatening my life and the lives of others." Neji said, holding his fist. Fubaku smiled.

"Ice Style: Freezing Blizzard!" she called. A large blast of frigid air hit Neji back a few yards. He caught himself and prepared to attack.

"Not done yet!" Fubaku yelled. She sealed again.

"What's this!" Neji exclaimed.

"Ice Style: Icicle Pillars!" she called. Pillars made of ice shot up from the ground. Neji slid down the tallest one. Then, smaller spikes began shooting out! He dodged most of them, but a large spike burst up right in front of him. He broke through it with Gentle Fist, but was scratched by the shards of ice that passed his exposed skin. He landed on the ground and charged at Fubaku.

"Ice Style: Subzero Flash!" she called. A wave of freezing ice energy spread over the area in a circle. Neji was knocked back, now freezing cold on top of everything.

Meanwhile, Chouji had gone into a ball to try and blow away the powder, but to no avail. Any explosive devices Genshi tossed in were quickly defused. But, the large boy was wasting his chakra and fast. Shikamaru had to find Genshi and fast before Chouji died of chakra depletion.

"You fools will soon die in a fiery hell storm of death!" Genshi said.

"Hey, how about a deal?" Shikamaru asked.

"What kind of deal?" he asked, sounding intrigued. Chouji caught on to his plan and prepared to attack.

"How about we let you catch Naruto if you let us go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not interested." Genshi said.

"Then how about you kill everyone else and let me go?"

"Wow, this is pathetic. I love it when my opponents beg for their lives, but that's not gonna happen." Genshi said. Then, Chouji punched him with an enlarged fist. The powder cloud dissipated and Shikamaru caught Genshi with his shadow.

"You're pretty smart. You kept me talking in order for your friend to find me." he said. Shikamaru smirked.

"Yep, and you fell for it, hook, line and sinker. Now to finish this." he said. Then, Genshi disappeared.

"Damn! A replacement jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted. Then, Genshi hit Chouji in the gut and sent him flying into Shikamaru. The Akatsuki gathered a large amount of powder in his hand.

"I'll have the pleasure of killing you both with my technique." he said.

Meanwhile, Neji and Fubaku met kunai. He kicked her gut and she landed on her back.

"Take this!" he said, sending a shuriken her way. She deflected it.

"Too bad, kid. You're running low on chakra and you're freezing. I was hoping for a more entertaining fight, but I'm sadly mistaken." Fubaku said. Neji gritted his teeth. He charged forward, ready to use his Mountain Crusher when Fubaku prepared a new jutsu.

"Ice Style: Ice Fang Twister!" she called. A piercing funnel of ice and snow hit Neji back. He took a lot of damage.

"D-Damn..." he muttered. He was cut up and his clothes were torn in various places. The band holding his hair was also cut, allowing long strands of his hair to fall and cover his face. His headband fell off as well, but he clutched it closely to his chest. Fubaku formed a sword for the ice.

"Looks like you're ready to die." she said. She swung the blade down on him.

Meanwhile, Genshi had both Shikamaru and Chouji on the ground, beaten badly.

"Now time for my technique. Ninja Art: Powder Blade!" he called. The powder solidified into a sword.

"N-No..." Shikamaru said.

"We can't lose like this..." Chouji said.

"Now die!" Genshi said. He brought the sword towards Shikamaru's chest.

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Neji: NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU EVIL BASTARD! **

**Shikamaru: Are you gonna kill me off? **

**Me: You'll have to wait and see, now won't you?**

**Chouji(with a bowl of popcorn): C'mon! Let's start the show! **

**Me: Sorry, Chouji, but you're gonna have to wait a while. **

**Neji/Shikamaru/Chouji: DAMN YOU! **

**Me: Please review or I won't post the chapter and skip over it! **

**Everyone: GASP! **


	15. Love in the Hospital

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 15**

Fubaku laughed evilly as the blade cut through Neji's body like a hot knife through butter. Then, in a puff of smoke, a log was were his body once was. He reappeared behind her and punched her straight in the face. She slid across the ground.

"You ready to give up?" Neji asked, taking a stance. Fubaku was confused.

"8 Trigrams: 64 Empty Palms!" he called. From a distance, Neji shot chakra into Fubaku's body.

"2 Palms!"

"4 Palms!"

"8 Palms!"

"16 Palms!"

"32 Palms!"

"64 Palms!"

With the final blow, Neji sent his opponent flying into the surrounding forest. He ran towards her and prepared his attack. As she landed, he released the chakra in his palm in a large, violent spiraling motion.

"8 Trigrams: Mountain Crusher!" he called.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as the attack leveled the trees in a wide area. She was now in a smoking crater, dead. Neji slowly got up and walked over to his defeated enemy.

"Man, she was tough. I ought to go to the hospital, to get this wound taken care of." he said, holding the cut.

Meanwhile, Genshi was about to impale Shikamaru on his blade, but was suddenly unable to move.

"What is this?" he asked. Shikamaru smiled.

"Looks like you fell for my Shadow Possession Jutsu. Chouji, now!" he said. Chouji rolled towards Genshi, covered in spikes.

"Spiked Human Boulder!" he called. He attempted to grind Genshi into the ground, but he jumped up. He took out five kunai with explosion tags on the end.

"Fire Style: Explosive Rain!" he called. He threw the kunai down at Chouji. Shikamaru pushed him out of the way. The explosion tags detonated and Shikamaru was caught in the blast.

"SHIKAMARU!" Chouji shouted. When the smoke cleared, he saw Shikamaru critically injured and bleeding. He turned to Genshi.

"You're going to die next." Genshi said to him.

"I'm afraid that you're terribly mistaken. You're the one who's going to die now!" Chouji said, shaking his fist. Genshi threw several shuriken at him, but he just dodged.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu: Arm!" he called. His arm grew ten times it's normal size. He grabbed Genshi with his enlarged hand and started to squeeze him. Chouji heard his bones break, included his neck.

"That did it." he said, dropping the deceased corpse onto the ground. He then rushed Shikamaru to the hospital. '_Please Shikamaru, hold on.' _he thought.

Ino burst through the doors of the hospital.

"Where is he?" she asked in a worried tone. Sakura looked at her.

"He's in the emergency room. You can go in there if you want, but I think you should know." Sakura said in a sad tone.

"What should I know?" Ino asked, scared to know the answer.

"He took five explosion tags at once. One of those things can kill. There's a good chance he may not make it." the pink haired girl said, a tear starting to form. Ino was already sobbing as she ran into the ER. She gasped at what she saw. Shikamaru was a complete mess. His body was covered in burns and cuts and bruises.

"S-Shika-kun." she muttered before breaking down. She ran over to his bed and hugged him, her arms embraced around his torso. His heart monitor showed that his heartbeat was slowing. Ino wasn't about to let that happen! She slowly placed her lips against his, giving both of them their first kiss.

"There. Now, if you die, you can say in heaven that you had your first kiss." she said, still sobbing. Then, she noticed the monitor was beeping at a normal rate. She didn't care if she did it or if it was a miracle: all that mattered was Shikamaru was alive and he was going alright.

"Thank you God!" Ino shouted before shedding tears of pure joy. What shocked her the most was when Shikamaru gripped her hand in his own.

"That voice could wake the dead, you know?" Shikamaru said playfully.

"SHIKA-KUN!" Ino shouted, hugging him even tighter.

"Ino...can't...breathe...need...AIR!" Shikamaru stammered out. Ino loosened her grip, but didn't let go.

"Hey, Ino?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you! You're my best friend!"

"I mean really like me."

"Oh..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Ino?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"I think her brain shut down."

"..."

"I guess I'll just have to do this." He kissed Ino like she did to him. That got a reaction.

"Does that mean love me?" she asked.

"If I say yes?" he asked.

"Then I'll tell you how I feel." Ino said.

"I love you Ino." he said.

"I love you too Shikamaru." she said, then she covered her mouth. A huge blush was on her face to rival Hinata's.

"You know I meant it." Shikamaru said.

"Meant what?" Ino asked.

"That I love you."

"So, does this mean we're going steady?"

"I guess it does."

"Then give your girlfriend some love!" Ino said cheerfully. He happily obliged.

Meanwhile, Tenten walked into Neji's room. He was asleep.

"Thank God he's okay." she whispered to herself. She placed the flower she brought on his nightstand.

"Hey, Tenten." she heard someone say from behind her. She turned and saw Hinata there.

"Oh, hey Hinata." she greeted.

"I should've known you'd be here." Hinata said. Tenten blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Don't deny it. You're in love with my cousin." Hinata said, a sly look in her eye. Tenten looked at Neji sleeping in his bed.

"Well, he's all that to me and more." she said.

"I know how you feel. Naruto's changed me so much into the girl I've always wanted to be." Hinata said. Tenten thought of a song she heard that fit the situation perfectly. Little did they know, Neji was just pretending to be asleep. He just listened to hear their voices.

**Tenten: I knew it from the start**

**From the first day that we met**

**I knew to take your hand was something **

**I would not regret**

Hinata caught on to Tenten and sang the next verse

**Hinata: Since then I found the girl inside**

**That I wanted to be**

**I slowly noticed what he means to me**

**Both: He's All That**

**Tenten: He's all that I wanted**

**He's all that I needed **

**He is all that I have**

**My baby, he's all that**

**Hinata: He gives me this feeling**

**He makes me believe **

**That my love never ends**

**Ohh baby, he's all that**

**Tenten: He's all that I wanted **

**He's all that I needed**

**He is all that I have**

**My baby he's all that**

**Hinata: He gives me this feeling**

**He makes me believe**

**That my love never ends**

**Ohh baby, he's all that**

Neji knew who Hinata was singing about, but who was Tenten singing about (I'm mean to Neji went it comes to Tenten singing).

**Both: Ohh baby, he's all that**

**Tenten: Still hard for me to realize**

**That I am on my way**

**Hinata: But since I've been your girl**

**I'm getting stronger day by day**

**Both: For everything I've left behind**

**None of it was true**

**Here's my reason**

**I belong to you **

**He's All That**

**Tenten: He's all that I wanted**

**He's all that I needed**

**He is all that I have**

**He's all that**

**Hinata: He gives me this feeling**

**He makes me believe**

**That my love never ends**

**Ohh baby, he's all that**

**Tenten: He's all that I wanted **

**He's all that I needed **

**He is all that I have**

**He's all that**

**Hinata: He gives me this feeling**

**He makes me believe **

**That my loves never ends **

**Ohh baby, he's all that**

Neji was really hoping it was him that Tenten was singing about

**Both: Ohh baby, he's all that**

**He gives me this feeling **

**He makes me believe **

**That my love never ends**

**Ohh baby, He's All That**

"Oh my God, Tenten! You have a beautiful voice!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You have a great voice too, Hinata!" Tenten said.

"Why thank you." she said.

"You should've sung karaoke at the party with Naruto. That would've been cool." Tenten said.

"Speaking of Naruto, I've gotta go!" Hinata said. She left Tenten alone in a hospital room with a pretending-to-be-asleep Neji (What in God's name was she thinking?!?!). Tenten sat down on the chair by Neji's bed.

"If only Neji heard that." she sighed. Neji smirked.

"Oh, but I did." he said. Tenten jumped out her chair with a scream. She drew her katana to stab someone if they tried anything. Neji sat up.

"Oh, Neji! Don't do that!" Tenten scolded him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." he said. Then it dawned on her.

"Wait, did you heard me and Hinata just now?" she asked.

"Every word." Neji said. Tenten mentally cursed, screamed and pulled a full blown tantrum. That inter turmoil was silenced when Neji swiftly stole her first kiss. She returned the kiss and a few minutes later they were cuddling on his bed (They were still fully clothed you perverts).

"I love you Tenten."

"I love you too, Neji."

Then, Sakura JUST HAPPENED to walk into the room.

"Okay Neji, time for your check..."she started when she saw the two. There was an awkward silence, then Sakura turned around and walked out like nothing happened.

"Note to self: Make sure to blackmail Tenten later." Sakura said and she laughed to herself.

**Me: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Naruto: Yay! Christmas time!**

**Hinata: Break out the presents and decorations! **

**Ino: Hey, Shika, look! We're under the mistletoe! **

**Shikamaru: So we are. (Starts making out with Ino) **

**Neji: Damn, I wanna be under that thing with Tenten...**

**Tenten: Look up. (Holding mistletoe above them)**

**Neji: Thank you. (Starts making out with Tenten)**

**Kankuro: Get a room!**

**Sasuke: Um...Sakura? **

**Sakura: (Starts making out with Sasuke)**

**Me: Please review! **


	16. Kyubi Revealed: Secret of the Jewels

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 16**

In a secret base, a man in an Akatsuki cloak was sitting in a chair. Another Akatsuki was kneeling before him.

"Tensho-sama, I have some, er...disappointing news. It seems both Genshi and Fubaku have been killed." the Akatsuki said. Tensho raised an eyebrow.

"These brats are very strong, I'll give them that. They've been able to defeat any Neo-Akatsuki member we send their way." he said.

"This poses a problem. We cannot get those Uzumaki jewels if our scouts are killed off." the Akatsuki said. Tensho smiled.

"Well then, we'll just have to mount our assault. Our spy is still watching them, correct?" he asked. The Akatsuki nodded.

"I suggest sending a four-man team to find the jewels and bring them back here." Tensho said, "Inu! You take Meimu, Asura, and Ziba and go to Konoha! Try to find those jewels!" Inu looked up.

"Right away, Tensho-sama!" he said. He went to recruit the two aforementioned members. Another Akatsuki, this one a female, appeared.

"Are you sure this decision is wise, Tensho-sama?" she asked.

"Saria, it is our best move for now. We need to retrieve one of those jewels before those brats find our base of operations." he said. Saria nodded and disappeared again.

It has been two days since Neji and Shikamaru were checked out of the hospital. The doctors were amazed at how many miracles this group happens to pull off. Ino, Tenten and Sakura were in Ino's room at her house.

"So, Ino, what's having a boyfriend like?" Sakura asked her.

"Shikamaru's not my boyfriend!" Ino said.

"Not yet, anyway." Tenten said. Ino gave her a glare.

"So, how's Neji-kun, Tenten?" Ino asked her.

"HE'S NOT YOUR NEJI-KUN! HE'S MINE!" Tenten shouted. She blushed and covered her mouth the second she finished though. Sakura and Ino started cracking up.

"Well, I caught you two snuggling in the hospital and, my God it looked like you two raped each other!" Sakura said, tears strolling down her face. Tenten was about ready to kill both of them.

"I ought to stab you both through the head." she said, killer intent filling the room. Sakura and Ino shut up quickly. Then, they heard the door slam open. Hinata was standing there, out of breath.

"Hinata, what's up?" Ino asked.

"It's Naruto-kun! He's hurt! Something's wrong!" she said, tears in her eyes.

"WHAT!?!?!" the girls shouted.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it started like this..." Hinata started.

_Flashback_

_Hinata and Naruto were in his room at the Hyuga Mansion. _

_"So then, I kick the guy in the face and he ended up falling down a chasm." Naruto finished. He was telling her of a mission he completed a while ago. _

_"That's great, Naru-kun!" she said. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. Then, he clutched his stomach in pain. _

_"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Hinata asked. _

_"I don't know. I feel weird all of a sudden." Naruto said. Then, he coughed up blood. Hinata was scared. Naruto then passed out. _

_"Oh my God, Naruto!" Hinata shouted. She placed Naruto on his bed and ran out to find help. _

_End Flashback _

"Then what the hell are we doing here?!!" Sakura asked. The girls ran down to the Hyuga Manor. They entered the room, where Naruto was still lying on the bed. Sakura started treating him while Ino and Tenten started calling the others on their cells phones. Soon, everyone arrived.

"DAMMIT! I can't find anything wrong with him!" Sakura shouted, tears in her eyes. Then, Naruto got up. Everyone was relived.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He didn't get an answer. Naruto got out of the bed.

"Naruto, can you hear us?" Neji asked. No answer.

"You better answer before I beat it out of you!" Ino said. Still no answer.

"What's up with him?" Kiba asked.

"If we knew that, we'd understand what's going on here." Shino said. Then, something really unexpected happened. Hinata threw a shuriken at him! He dodged, the metal star embedding itself in the wall behind him. Everyone looked wide-eyed at Hinata.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?!?!" Temari asked.

"Everyone's going crazy!" Kankuro shouted.

"You guys can't see it can you? That's not Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed. Everyone gasped. 'Naruto' smirked.

"You're a very observant brat, aren't you?" he asked. Hinata prepared a kunai.

"You can only be one person. The one sealed into Naruto at birth. You have to be Kyuubi!" Hinata shouted. "Naruto" raised his head, revealed blood red eyes.

"Oh shit!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"What the hell did you do to Naruto?" Temari asked, her weapon at the ready.

"I did nothing to the kit." Kyuubi said, "I merely wished to speak with you all."

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked. Akamaru calmed down and walked over to Kyuubi. He rubbed his head against him playfully.

"Does Akamaru know that's Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not a dog." Kiba said.

"You would never know." Tenten said.

"Shut it!" Shino commanded.

"What did you want to talk to us about, Kyuubi-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, yes. Well, it would help if the kit was here as well. You, the Yamanaka...Ino, right?" Kyuubi said. Ino nodded, still a little shaky.

"You can use your Mind Transfer Jutsu to teleport you all into the kit's mind." Kyuubi said.

"I can?" Ino asked.

"I'll supply the extra chakra." Kyuubi said.

"Alright. Everyone hold on." she said. Everyone got a good grip on her arms.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

"Hinata...wake up...c'mon wake up! Hinata!" she heard as she woke up. She sat up right.

"What the? Where am I?" she asked.

"Welcome to my mind." she heard Naruto say behind her. She gave him a huge hug.

"Thank God you're okay!" she said. She let go and saw everyone else still asleep.

"Now, how do we get them up?" Hinata asked.

"You should cover your ears." Naruto said. She did so.

"WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted. Everyone woke up in an instant.

"Hey, uh, Naruto? Next time you have to wake us up, can I keep my hearing?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"C'mon, follow me!" Naruto said. They all walked down a long corridor.

"This place is dark, empty and sewer like. Yep, this is defiantly your mind, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"You know, this is MY mind. I can do whatever I want to you here." he said. Suddenly, Sasuke was in a ballerina's tutu with a golden crown on his head. Everyone started cracking up.

"OMG Sas-GAY!" Kiba shouted.

"Okay, can you stop yelling? You're giving me a migraine." Naruto said, rubbing his temples. Sasuke changed back to normal.

"You know, that's creepy how he can do that." Gaara said.

"Yeah." Kankuro nodded. '_Naruto's the last one I would suspect with creepy mind powers!'_ he thought.

"I know. They freak me out too." Naruto said. Kankuro deadpanned.

"Wait, you heard that?!" he asked.

"I can read your minds while you're in here." Naruto said. Everyone was now officially freaked out!

"Okay, we're here!" he said. They came upon a large gate. A large fox appeared behind it.

"Hello, friends of the kit." he said.

"Hey! You said you wanted to talk to them, not scare the living hell out of them!" Naruto scolded him. Everyone was now freaked out even more. Picture this: you're stuck in your friend's mind, who now has freaky mind powers, and he's scolding a 10,000 year old demon monster that was sealed inside him when he was born. On top of that, he was winning an argument with said demon.

"Well, are you done yet?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, well, before I was so rudely interrupted (glares at Naruto), I was about to tell you something very important. It's regarding those Uzumaki Jewels you all are tracking down." Kyuubi said. Everyone was at full attention.

"Go on." Naruto said.

"The fifteen of them were created by the founder of the Uzumaki Clan. Each one has an extraordinary amount of chakra. The creator was also a Jinchuriki, like Naruto, but he had the Ten-Tailed Dragon. Both perished after the jewels were made. They all have an amount of demon chakra inside them. If all fifteen we collected, they could grant the user unlimited power." Kyuubi said.

"That explains why Neo-Akatsuki wants them so much." Sakura said.

"For every jewel you collect, Naruto's Angel Wings gain a new power. If you get all of them, I can lend you some of my chakra." Kyuubi said.

"There's another good reason they might want the jewels." Neji said. Then, they heard an explosion from outside.

"What in the hell was that?" Ino asked.

"Someone is attacking us!" Naruto said.

"No duh." Sasuke said.

"Do you wanna be a ballerina again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shut up.

"Go now! You must defend Naruto while his body is unconscious!" Kyuubi roared. In a flash of light, everyone was woken by another explosion.

"C'mon, let's go see what's up!" Chouji said.

"Wait! What about Naruto!" Ino said.

"Two of us should stay behind to protect him." Gaara said.

"We'll do it." Sakura said. She and Sasuke walked over to Naruto and took a defensive pose.

"We're his old teammates, so we'll do it." Sasuke said.

"Hinata, I know you want to protect him, but I think he'd want you to fight." Sakura said. Hinata nodded. They ran off, leaving Sasuke and Sakura with Naruto. When they arrived, many of the Hyuga guards were already taken out. Four people in Akatsuki cloaks stood at the entrance of the manor.

"Looks like this'll be a fun party." Kiba said.

"Ah, you must be an Inuzuka." one of the Akatsuki said. He had short orange hair that covered the top of his head.

"What's it to you?" Kiba asked. He smiled.

"My name is Inu. I am formally from the Inuzuka clan myself. My nin-dog, Aokamaru, was killed and I was banished due to irresponsibility and letting a comrade fall in battle. Since then, I've despised the Inuzuka Clan." he said.

"Whatever your life story is, we don't care! You're all going down!" Chouji said.

"Hm...how futile." the purple haired girl said. She had her hair in a ponytail like Ino's.

"What'd you say?" Kankuro asked.

"She means you can't possibly beat us." a brown haired man said. He had longer hair than Inu and it was spiked like Naruto's.

"You'd like to make a bet?" Tenten asked. The second women scoffed.

"You all don't look that special." she said. She had short black hair that when a little past her shoulders, but she also had two long bangs on the sides of her sides, like Hinata's.

"Everyone ready?" Hinata asked.

"I was born ready." Shino said coolly. The two groups stared each other down, then charged, in what would be the greatest battle their war had seen yet.

**Me: Cliffhanger again!**

**Naruto: You suck! **

**Hinata: Dammit stop doing that! **

**Sakura: Yeah!**

**Me: But it's fun seeing the reactions I get! **

**Naruto: You still suck**

**Me: I know (but who cares what you think)**

**Naruto: I HEARD THAT!**

**Me: Oh, snap! Please review! (Runs away)**

**Naruto(holding a hammer, chains and a fluffy teddy bear): COME BACK HERE!**

**A/N: Be sure to check out the first chapter of the sequel, "Realm of Demons", as well! **


	17. Each Team's Battle

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 17**

Kiba and Inu clashed kunai, then jumped away from each other.

"Go Akamaru!" Kiba said. Akamaru tackled Inu while his guard was down. Hinata and Shino ran towards the Akatsuki man.

"Parasitic Insects Swarm!" Shino called. His bugs swarmed around Inu and damaged him. Hinata jumped behind him.

"Gentle Fist Attack!" she called. She slammed her palm against his chest, which sent him flying in the other direction. He jumped off the ground.

"Fang over Fang!" he called. He made and clone of himself and they both spun around at high speed. He tackled Kiba and Shino. The two were both thrown against the wall. Hinata kicked Inu in the back.

"Take that!" she said. Inu spun around and punched her gut.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted. He rammed Inu himself.

"I'll take care of you first, Inuzuka!" Inu said.

"Bring it on!" Kiba said. Shino and Hinata went to help, but he stopped them.

"Let me take him on!" he said.

"Okay, just be careful!" Hinata said. Inu smiled.

"Well, let's get ready to rumble!" he said. He went to punch Kiba, but he caught his fist and let Akamaru tackle him. Kiba and Akamaru both used their claws to scratch him.

"Man Beast Clone!" he called. Akamaru turned into Kiba.

"Fang Over Fang!" he called. Both of them cut up the man and tossed him on the ground. Inu got up and threw several shuriken at them. The metal stars just bounced off the spiraling surface of the two.

"Twin Piercing Fang!" Kiba called. He and Akamaru spun around each other and pierced through Inu, but it was a clone. Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning around.

"Dammit, where did he go?" Kiba asked. Then, Akamaru was kicked upward by Inu from behind.

"Akamaru! No!" Kiba called.

"Ninja Art: Roaring Hound!" Inu called. He let loose a loud roar that sent Akamaru spiraling into the ground.

"ARRRARRRARRRARARRRARARRARA!" the dog whined.

"Akamaru! Are you okay?" Kiba asked. The dog barked. He glared at Inu intensely.

"You're going down, you bastard!" he said.

"Then bring it on!" Inu said. They both drew kunai and jumped up. They clashed several times and Kiba punched him in the face. Inu sealed.

"Inuzuka Style: Beast Man Wolf!" he called. He slowly transformed into a black haired werewolf.

"That's our clan's most secret jutsu!" Kiba said. Inu smiled.

"Yep, and I've mastered it." he said. He charged towards Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba went to punch him, but he swiftly dodged and was hit in the gut. Shino and Hinata charged at him.

"Guys...no..." Kiba said weakly. Akamaru bit his arm as Hinata slammed her palm against his back. Shino summoned a lot of bugs.

"Parasitic Insects Typhoon!" he called. The bugs swirled around Inu and hit him.

"You're pretty good, but not good enough!" he said. He broke free of the typhoon and tackled Shino to the ground.

"Careful Shino! If he bites you, you'll become a werewolf too!" Kiba shouted. Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"Your clan can do that?" she asked. Kiba nodded solemnly.

"Why do you think it's a forbidden jutsu?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Team 10 was busy battling Asura.

"Fire Style: Blue Flame Jutsu!" Asura called. She spat a blue fireball at Ino. She dodged.

"Man, that was a hot attack!" she said.

"It's blue fire, the hottest temperatures a fire can get." Shikamaru said. Chouji enlarged his palm and then went to hit Asura, but she jumped up and kicked him into the ground.

"Ninja Wolfsbane!" Ino called. She threw a poisonous flower as Asura. She moved away.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!" she called. Ino froze Asura in motion. Shikamaru used his shadow to bind her more. Asura smiled.

"How futile." she said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She reappeared behind them and knocked them both back with a punch.

"What strength." Ino said.

"She must be using her chakra at the point of impact, like Sakura does." Shikamaru said. Ino smiled.

"It's a good thing I'm her best friend, then. I know exactly what moves to use against her. You and Chouji go help the others. I'll handle this." she said.

"Are you sure, Ino-chan?" Shikamaru asked. Ino blushed lightly, still not used to him calling her that.

"Don't worry, Shika-kun, I'm alright." she said. She saw the blush on his cheeks.

"Okay. C'mon Chouji!" he said.

"But...oh alright...good luck Ino." Chouji said. The two ran off to help the others.

"Foolish decision, little girl." Asura said.

"I don't need their help to defeat you." Ino said.

"Even if you had their help, you'd still lose." she said.

"We'll see about that!" Ino said, throwing three kunai. Asura deflected them, then charged at Ino. She jumped and dodged. Ino flipped around and pushed Asura into the ground with her legs. Asura sealed.

"Fire Style: Blue Rain!" she called. She shot a small blue flame into the sky. It burst into hundreds of smaller flames. They rained down on the surrounding area. Ino was burned by a few of them.

"Ninja Art: Petal Typhoon!" she called. Pink cherry blossom petals swirled around Asura. She knew it was a genjutsu.

"Release!" she called, but nothing happened.

"What? How didn't that work?" she asked. Then, she saw Ino coming from above. She was flipping around several times to gain momentum. She slammed Asura into the ground, creating a small crater.

"How's that?" Ino asked.

Meanwhile, Team Gai was facing Ziba.

"You'll wish you never met me." Ziba said.

"Bring it on!" Neji said. Tenten fired a crossbow at him several times. Ziba deflected the arrows. Lee then brought his fist down on his skull, but it was a clone. Ziba reappeared behind Tenten and held a kunai to her throat. Neji knocked him away.

"Get off my girlfriend you bastard!" he said. Tenten blushed when he called her his girlfriend.

"Thank you Neji-kun." she said. Neji nodded. Ziba smiled.

"Ah, young love. What a shame I have to kill you." he said. Lee kicked him from behind.

"Did you forget about me?" he asked. Ziba charged towards him and kicked him in the chest.

"You're going down!" he said. Lee and Ziba exchanged blows with each other. Ziba then caught him off guard and punched him in the gut. The force knocked Lee out.

"Woah! Lee doesn't get knocked out like that!" Tenten said. Neji examined Ziba with his Byakugan.

"He uses a strengthening jutsu to increase his physical strength by hundred times." he said.

"So, one punch and you're out." Tenten said. Neji nodded.

"You two ready to play? I hope you're more entertaining than your friend here." Ziba said.

"Blade of 1000 Nights!" Tenten called. She drew a black katana and filled it with chakra. She then swung it, releasing a black wave of energy at Ziba. He took the attack, forcing him back against a wall. Neji then slammed him through the wall he was against. Ziba emerged from the rubble and kicked Neji away.

"Neji-kun! Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

"You're pathetic. That didn't even hurt." Ziba said. Tenten summoned a large shuriken.

"Take this!" she said. She threw it at him. He went to dodge, but then the shuriken split into three smaller ones. They all landed their mark. Ziba fell to the ground, removing the metal stars from his wounds. Neji then came over and slammed him into the ground with his Gentle Fist (which wasn't so gentle here).

Kiba and Inu both clashed again.

"You're pretty good, Inuzuka." Inu said. Kiba gritted his teeth.

"I've still got some fight left in me." he said. Akamaru ran up besides his master.

"You ready Akamaru?" he asked. He yelped in agreement. Hinata and Shino ran up besides him.

"Let's go!" Hinata said. She charged towards Inu and slammed her palm against his chest again, this time with more force. He when spiraling back.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" she called. The dragon slammed into Inu and smashed him through a wall.

"Hinata! I want you and Shino to go find someone else to help." Kiba said.

"But, Kiba!" she protested.

"No but! Just go! This is my battle and I don't want you two to get hurt because of me." he said.

"Alright. But please but careful." Hinata said. Shino nodded.

"Now go!" Kiba said. The two ran off to help someone else.

"Now it's just you and me." Inu said. Kiba and Akamaru charged towards him with a strike ready.

Meanwhile, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were battling Meimu.

"Ninja Art: Gravity Pulse!" she called. She crushed Temari under gravity.

"Damn that hurt." she said. She got up and jumped away from Meimu's next attack.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" she called. She swung her battle fan to stir up the winds. The winds hit Meimu and forced her onto the ground. Kankuro used his three puppets, Karasu, Kuroari and Sanshou, to battle. Karasu fired several kunai from it's mouth. Meimu dodged them, but Sanshou tackled her. She blasted it off with a gravity attack. Kuroari wrapped itself around Meimu and cut her with the razors on it's arms. Meimu then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A Substitution!" Kankuro exclaimed. The real Meimu appeared behind him and blast him into the wall opposite. Gaara used his sand to grab her and throw her. She spun around in the air.

"Ninja Art: Gravity Orb!" she called. She fired an orb of pure gravity at Gaara. His sand rushed to protect him, but it was pushed away and Gaara was sent flying onto the ground. Temari charged towards her and kicked her in the chest. She closed her fan and used it like a bat to hit her across the field.

"You're pretty good. But, not good enough!" Meimu said. She then sealed.

"Ninja Art: Gravity Control!" she called. Suddenly, the three were forced to the ground.

"What is this...I can't get up?" Temari said. Meimu walked in front of her.

"Looks like this is it for you." she said.

Meanwhile, Ino and Asura were breathing heavily.

"This next attack should finish this." Asura said. She sealed quickly.

"Fire Style: Great Blue Flame Dragon!" she called. A giant dragon of blue fire was created. Ino's eyes widened.

"Now DIE!" Asura said, sending the dragon towards her.

Neji and Tenten were both pushed away from Ziba.

"You're both pathetic. Now DIE!" he said, throwing kunai at them. They couldn't dodge or block, so they braced themselves.

Inu punched Kiba again, knocking him to the ground. Akamaru went to tackle him, but Inu pushed him away as well.

"Akamaru..." Kiba said weakly.

"Now, you can die, Inuzuka. But, it was sure fun playing with you." Inu said. He brought his his claw down and Kiba prepared to take the hit.

Sasuke and Sakura were still guarding a sleeping Naruto.

"C'mon Naruto, wake up!" Sakura said, trying to awaken the sleeping boy.

"It's no use. Kyuubi said to give him time." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but our friends could be in trouble right now." Sakura protested. Sasuke sighed.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do." he said. He looked at Naruto. '_C'mon dobe. If there was ever a time we needed you, now is that time' _he thought.

**Me: Again a cliffhanger**

**Everyone: DAMN YOU TO HELL! **

**Me: (sweat drops)**

**Sakura: Hey, Naruto**

**Naruto: Yeah?**

**Sakura: Why did you have a fluffy teddy bear last time? **

**Naruto: Oh that? It was secretly a bomb. **

**Sakura: Oh...**

**Me: So that's why it exploded? **

**Naruto: (glares) I'm still mad at you for the cliffhangers. **

**Me: Well too bad! **

**Sakura: Please review! **


	18. Ending the Battles Pt 1

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 18**

Inu was about to stab Kiba, but then a shuriken stabbed him and saved Kiba. He turned and saw Chouji standing there.

"Thank God you came Chouji." he said.

"Well, you need the support." he said.

"So, you need to have a fatass support you?" Inu asked. Chouji then punched him in the face.

"Go screw yourself!" he said.

"Okay, Chouji, let me kill him." Kiba said. Chouji nodded.

"So, you're so eager to die." Inu said.

"I'm not going to die here, but you are." Kiba said, showing a kunai. He charged forward and tackled Inu, the kunai piercing his skin. Akamaru kicked Inu from behind and then jumped behind Kiba.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba called. He and Akamaru spun around and hit him again.

"You guys still can't beat me!" he said.

"Then, it's time to unveil our newest technique!" Kiba said. He and Akamaru spun around even faster and around each other. They spun faster and faster until they formed a giant tornado.

"Inuzuka Style: Great Tunneling Wolf Fang!" he called. The attack hit Inu and drove him into the ground. As the dust cleared, Chouji saw a huge hole where Inu was once standing. He looked down and saw Kiba and Akamaru standing over the dead body of Inu.

"That was awesome!" Chouji called down to him. Kiba grinned and gave a thumbs up as Akamaru howled victoriously.

Meanwhile, Ino was still clueless as to what the hell just happened.

_Flashback _

_Asura was about to kill Ino with her blue flame dragon, when all of a sudden, she was knocked away. Then, some insects moved Ino carefully away from the oncoming attack. _

_End Flashback _

She looked across from Asura and saw Shino there.

"Oh, Shino. You saved me." she said.

"Yep. You okay?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ino said. Asura smiled.

"Aw, you had to be saved by your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Shino is NOT my boyfriend: Shika-kun is." Ino said, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You still think you can beat me?" Asura asked. Ino sealed quickly.

"Time to show you my new technique!" she said. She held out her hand.

"Ninja Art: Light Orb Jutsu!" she called. She fired the orb at Asura and the Akatsuki was sent flying through the wall.

"Was that supposed to kill me?" she asked. Ino smirked.

"No, but this is!" she said. She sealed differently.

"Ninja Art: Light Beam Shower!" she called. A multitude of small beams of light hit Asura, piercing straight through her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain. Asura fell over, dead as a doornail.

"When did you learn to do that?" Shino asked.

"It turned out I have a natural talent for light jutsu." Ino said.

"Well, it's good to see you found something that works for you." Shino said.

"C'mon, some of the others may need help." Ino said.

Meanwhile, Temari was about to be blasted by Meimu's gravity attack, when suddenly a beam of chakra cut through the blast.

"What was that?" Kankuro asked.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" someone called. A swirling vortex of water swallowed Meimu and drove her away from Temari. She looked over and saw Hinata standing there, her palm outstretched.

"Hinata..." Temari muttered.

"Are you guys okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Gaara said.

"Thank you, Hinata, but we'll take it from here." Kankuro said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let us take him. I have a plan." Temari said. She whispered it into Gaara's and Kankuro's ears. They both nodded.

"So, you think you can beat me?" Meimu asked, scoffing at the idea.

"Yeah, so bring it!" Kankuro exclaimed. Meimu fired another gravity orb at him, but Gaara blocked it. He and Temari charged forward and tackled her. Temari took her fan and used it as a club to bash Meimu over the head with. Gaara then grabbed her with his sand and slammed her into the ground. Kankuro used Karasu and turned it into a large spinning machine.

"Take this! Puppet: Gatling Punch!" he called. Karasu rammed into Meimu, cutting her up a lot and then let her fall a long way onto the ground.

"So, do you still think we can't beat you?" Temari asked.

"I'm just getting starting! Ninja Art: Gravity Chain Jutsu!" she called. A long chain made of gravitational energy formed in her hand. She swung it at the group. Everyone jumped to dodge.

"Gaara now!" Temari shouted. She and Gaara used their weapons to drive Meimu into the ground. As she landed, Kankuro used Kuroari to capture her.

"Damn you all! Let me outta here!" she demanded.

"I don't think so! Black Secret Technique: Machine One Shot!" Kankuro called. Several slots on Kuroari's torso. Karasu then separated into a lot of small blades and sped into the slots. They impaled Meimu while she was still inside the other puppet. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Did you do it?" Hinata asked.

"I think so." Kankuro said. Then, blood slowly seeped from the holes in Kuroari's torso.

"Yep, you did it." Temari said.

"Damn, I wanted to kill her..." Gaara mumbled.

"Oh, get over it." Hinata said.

"Well, we should go help the others." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, I heard an explosion somewhere else." Temari said.

"Then let's go people!" Gaara said.

"Still can't believe that's my brother." Kankuro said, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah..." Temari agreed.

"Can we go before I die of old age?" Hinata asked sarcastically.

"Alright." Kankuro said. They sped off to help someone else.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were still guarding Naruto's unconscious body.

"Dammit, Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura shouted. No response.

"Shoot..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Do you got any other ideas?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rummaged through a shelf.

"Here's an air horn." he said.

"Well, use it!" Sakura said.

"Okay, hold your ears." he said. She covered her ears as Sasuke blew the horn. Still no response.

"How the hell didn't that work?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I keep hearing explosions and I don't like it." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, everything will be alright." Sasuke said. He hugged her in a tight embraced. She blushed a little bit, rubbing her head against his chest. Then, they both felt a great amount of killer intent. They looked at Naruto. He had gotten up, red chakra seeping from his body.

"Oh thank God it's you, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked. His voice was full of malice and hatred. It made Sakura a little nervous.

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke asked, sensing the tone.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Since you're up, we should go help the others. C'mon, we'll explain on the way." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. She noticed that Naruto's eyes have turned a blood red color. The whisker marks on his cheeks also became more defined. His nails had grown as sharp as claws and his canines became like fangs. Sakura was surprised. '_Is this the power of the demon's chakra?' _she thought.

Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten were both tried from battling Ziba.

"Damn. His defenses are very strong." Tenten said. Ziba smiled.

"You guys are so hopeless." he said.

"Go to hell! Only a wimp relies on his defense to fight!" Tenten said angrily. Ziba was about to attack when he suddenly stopped moving. A long shadow extended from the doorway.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Thank God. We could use the help." Neji said. Ziba smiled.

"So, it seems another loser decided to join the fight." he said. Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing Jutsu!" he called. The shadows rose from the ground and tried to impale Ziba, but he used his Chakra Shield to stop them.

"What the heck!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Then, three spiraling blurs passed him.

"Human Boulder!"

"Fang Over Fang!"

The two tackled Ziba. The shield stopped him from taking damage, but he was still thrown through a wall. Kiba and Chouji jumped out of the dust cloud and by the others.

"Kiba! Chouji!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You guys glad to see us?" Chouji asked. Tenten and Neji nodded.

"C'mon Lee, wake up." Tenten urged her teammate gently. No response.

"I have an idea." Neji said. He walked over to Lee and whispered in his ear "Youth died." Lee sat up with a shocked expression.

"WHO DIED?" he asked.

"Lee! Thank God you're okay!" Tenten said.

"Wait, so Youth didn't die?" he asked. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"No. That was just to get you up." Neji said.

"Oh..." Lee said, feeling pretty stupid.

"That's nice. I just hope you guys lived good lives." Ziba said, going to kill them. Then, a swarm of insects repelled him.

"Rose Spiral Kick!" someone called. In a storm of rose petals, said person came spiraling in and kicked Ziba in the chest. She spun around while kicking him, doing more damage. She kicked off his chest (have you guessed who yet?).

"Ino! Shino!" Lee exclaimed. The two joined their comrades.

"You guys okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, thanks Ino-chan." Shikamaru said.

"Aw, look. More people came here to die." Ziba said. He charged forward yet again. Then, a large amount of sand blocked him again.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Raging Wind Wall!"

"Ninja Art: Poison Fog!"

The three attacks combined and sent Ziba flying through the wall. Gaara, Hinata, Temari and Kankuro appeared.

"Okay, looks like everyone's here." Hinata said.

"What a relief." Temari said.

"Let's finish this guy!" Kankuro said.

"Prepare to die." Gaara said.

"Your attacks are futile. My shield has taken all of your attacks." Ziba said.

"Damn, he's right. Unless we break that shield, we're screwed." Tenten said. Ziba charged forward again.

"Lightning Style: Crackling Thunder Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Air Whip!"

Three more attacks hit Ziba, weakening his shield even more. Everyone turned around and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto standing there. Naruto was still in his demon form.

"Naruto-kun! You're okay!" Hinata said.

"You all alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, but we're pretty tried." Ino said.

"You must've used a lot of chakra against those other Neo-Akatsuki guys." Sasuke said.

"Just leave this guy to us!" Naruto said. Ziba grinned.

"Summoning: Death Marcher Assault!" he called. In a puff of smoke, about 100 Death Marchers appeared.

"It seems that we're all gonna have to fight here." Neji said. Everyone nodded.

"Let me handle that guy." Naruto said.

"Okay. You've got the best chance of any of us." Shino said.

"Get ready to die!" Ziba said. The group charged forward, ready to take on the army of robots ahead.

**Me: This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written **

**Sakura: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THE CLIFFHANGERS! **

**Sasuke: You're really gonna piss people off man. **

**Me: Oh don't give me that! Almost every episode in the series ends in a damn cliffhanger so don't give me that load of bullshit! **

**Sakura/Sasuke: (jaws on ground, both speechless)**

**Me: What? Is there something on my face? **

**Sakura/Sasuke: ...**

**Me: Guys?**

**Sakura/Sasuke: ...**

**Me: I think I broke their brains...**

**Sakura/Sasuke: ...**

**Me: Please review to help pay for their brain surgery**


	19. Ending the Battles: Naruto's True Power

**The Leaf's Demonic Angel Chap. 19**

To anyone standing outside the Hyuga Manor, nothing seemed wrong. It seemed absolutely quiet. But, if anyone was inside the manor, it would look like a nuclear Holocaust was set off in there. Kunai were clashing in midair, and explosions were set off everywhere. The shinobi were all fighting the Death Marchers. Sasuke drew his sword and cut through three of them easily. Sakura beat several of them down while avoiding their blows. Neji looked around at the Death Marchers surrounding him.

"8 Trigrams: Great Palm Rotation!" he called. He spun around rapidly, creating a great dome of chakra to blow them away. Tenten used her katana to slice through the robots. Lee smashed them with his strength. Kiba and Akamaru used Fang Over Fang to attack the Death Marchers. Shino stood before a group of Death Marchers.

"Parasitic Insects Typhoon!" he called. His insects spiraled around the robots and destroyed them. Ino took out a bow and arrows.

"Ninja Art: Flower Arrow Jutsu!" she called. As the arrows were fired, they turned into poisonous flowers that pierced through the armor on the robots. Shikamaru used his shadows to destroy them more quickly. Chouji rolled over them with the Human Boulder Jutsu. Temari jumped into the air.

"Wind Style: Severing Pressure!" she called. A large torrent of wind crushed several robots under her. Kankuro summoned his five puppets, Karasu, Kuroari, Sanshou, Ryuu (Dragon) and Kame (Turtle). Ryuu and Sanshou spat out fire. Kuroari fired razor blades at the robots. Karasu shot kunai out. Kame spun around rapidly and slammed into the Death Marchers. Gaara used his sand to crush the robots. Hinata sealed.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu." she called. The water destroyed even more of the robots.

"Okay, this is too easy." Tenten said, slicing through another robot.

"Yeah. I just hope Naruto's okay." Kiba said, kicking another one in the chest.

"He'll be fine." Kankuro said reassuringly.

"Can you guys handle this?" Hinata asked.

"You want to help Naruto?" Sasuke asked. She nodded.

"Well, we're all helping by destroying these guys." Gaara said.

"I just hope Naruto can handle that guy." Ino said.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ziba were clashing in the air. The red chakra was flowing freely around Naruto's body.

"So, this is the power of a Jinchuriki?" Ziba asked.

"Don't ever call me that!" Naruto said. He charged forward and punched Ziba in the face, and then sealed.

"Wind Style: Aerial Whip Jutsu!" he called. The jutsu wrapped around the Akatsuki and slammed him into the ground.

"Ha! You forget that my chakra shield prevents me from taking damage!" he said. Naruto cursed.

"Well, I'll just have to shatter that shield! Just like I will to every bone in your body!" Naruto said. He ran forward again and tried to tackle him, but he dodged and kicked Naruto in the gut.

"Ninja Art: Chakra Scalpel!" Ziba called. The two scalpels appeared on his hands. Naruto's eyes widened. He jumped away before Ziba could strike.

"I think I need to go One-Tail." Naruto said to himself.

_"That my not be enough."_ Kyuubi said to him.

_"What? Then how much should I go?" _Naruto asked.

_"I think this guy might take you to Five Tails." _Kyuubi said.

_"WHAT?!? FIVE TAILS!?!?! He's that strong?" _Naruto asked.

_"He's only playing with you. From what we've seen so far, he can use chakra to it's greatest power. He has perfect chakra control and he probably is a master of moves that use pure chakra as a weapon. The Five Tails counters chakra moves, which are normally deadly to any ninja. If you want a chance, you'll have to go Five Tails." _the demon fox said. Naruto sighed in defeat.

_"Fine. Besides, I've been wanting to use my Angel Wings with your chakra." _he said.

_"Oh, this should be good." _Kyuubi said. Naruto formed a hand seal.

"Okay buddy! You're going down! No one has ever lived through my Five Tail Cloak!" he said to Ziba. The red chakra poured out of his body and swirled around him. It turned a darker red and formed a cloak around his body. Five tails of pure chakra formed from the end of the cloak. Naruto was in intense pain. His skin was slowly replaced with fur. Ziba watched as Naruto transformed from a blonde haired nineteen year old man into a five tailed demon like monster. Naruto roared a deep roar that sent shivers down his spine. Hinata sensed the power from a distance.

"Did you guys feel that?" she asked, a little fear in her tone.

"Yeah, I did." Sasuke said.

"That was...unnatural." Sakura said, having trouble placing a good word.

"We're done here, so should we go?" Ino asked.

"Naruto's our friend, and with that chill everyone just got I think we'll need to go and see." Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded.

"C'mon, let's go!" Kiba said, mounting his large dog. As they ran to Naruto, a large explosion came from his direction.

"Naruto-kun! We're coming!" Hinata shouted as they ran faster.

Naruto dodged another chakra blast.

"Dammit! I can't hit this thing!" Ziba said. Naruto charged forward to kill Ziba, but he moved quickly away.

"Chakra Blast!" he called. A blue blast of chakra was fired again at Naruto, but it was ineffective.

"How can something survive a pure chakra blast?" he asked. Naruto grinned.

"Now, face to full fury of my power!" he said, his voice sounding dark and demonic. He sealed quickly.

"Angel Wings Release!" he called. The two golden wings burst from his back. The cloak turned a lighter golden color, so now Naruto didn't look demonic at all.

"How can this be?" Ziba asked, completely stupefied.

"You're going down!" Naruto said in his normal voice.

Hinata and the others ran through the forest.

"How did they so far away from the mansion so quickly?" Chouji asked.

"We must've been fighting longer than we thought." Neji said.

"Or they're just really fast." Temari said.

"Well, there's that..." Neji said, considering the idea. They heard another explosion.

"Look! In that clearing!" Kiba said, pointing in the direction of the sound.

"Good work Kiba." Shino said.

"Alright! Now let's go!" Hinata said, leading the way. They entered the clearing and gasped at what they saw. A golden winged, five tails fox-like creature was fighting the Akatsuki man and Naruto was no where to be seen.

"I see some kind of demonic angel but no Naruto." Sasuke said.

"You obviously don't get it..." Hinata said.

"Get what? That Naruto abandoned the battle and this thing took over?" Kiba asked. Hinata wanted to slap him right there. Instead, she breathed in and out to calm herself. She turned to the group.

"You _do _remember that Naruto is the container for the Kyuubi, right? And you also know he can tap into his powers? And that he has the Angel Wings ability?" she asked sarcastically. Then, everyone got it.

"Oh...OHHHHH!" they said

"Do you get it now?" she asked. Everyone slowly shook their heads. Hinata fell over anime style.

"YOU IDIOTS THE FOX THING IS NARUTO!" she shouted.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they said.

"Idiots..." Hinata mumbled. They watched the battle before them.

"Chakra Chain!" Ziba called. The chain wrapped around Naruto's leg, but it dissipated.

"Kyuubi Claw!" Naruto called. His arm stretched towards him and grabbed him. He slammed him onto the ground several times.

"Now for a new technique!" Naruto said. He charged the demon chakra in his mouth.

"Uzumaki Style: Holy Blast!" he called. A large blast of heavenly light was fired on Ziba at point-blank range.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ziba screamed in pain and terror. As the light dimmed down, half the field was charred with ashes and Ziba was as the end, dead and burned to the bone. Naruto transformed back to his normal self and the wings retracted. Hinata gasped.

"Naruto-kun!" she called. As Naruto fell on his knees, she caught him. Everyone else ran forward.

"Let me see." Sakura said. She started healing Naruto's injuries.

"I can't believe that Naruto can do that." Kiba said, still in amazement.

"And to think he used to be such a weakling and an idiot." Shino said. Everyone nodded, remembering how Naruto used to be. Sakura sighed.

"He'll be okay, but he needs to stay in the hospital." she said. Hinata nodded.

"I'll take him there." she said. She took Naruto's arm and slung it around her neck and started walking back. Everyone smiled at the sight.

"Well, it seems like she's dating the leaf's demonic angel." Sasuke said.

**Me: No more cliffhangers!**

**Sakura: Thank you! One more cliffhanger and I would've killed you. **

**Sasuke: You just had to work the title in there somewhere...**

**Me: Yes I did! Oh, by the way, did the brain surgery go well? **

**Sakura: Yep! Although I may have random spasms for a week. **

**Sasuke: Aw, come here Saku-chan. (goes near Sakura) **

**Sakura: (spasm punches Sasuke in face) **

**Sasuke: (Faints) **

**Sakura: OH CRAP! **

**Me: (Sweat-drops) Please review...**


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**To all my loyal readers/reviewers, etc., etc...**

**While I know I will probably be receiving hell for this decision, I have decided to TEMPORARILY remove "The Leaf's Demonic Angel" from my profile. I will also do this with my story "Jinchuriki of the Leaf." **

**However, do not despair (or kill me .!!), for this is a revisionary period. I have seen that these stories have begun to get away from me, so I think that it would be best to revise them properly. **

**Besides, my writing skills have, in my opinion, improved by a lot since I began here on , so I couldn't completely abandon my first two stories. **

**I will re-post the first chapters to both stories once I have revised them to my specifications, but any beta readers who would like to evaluate it would be more than welcome to. Anything to better your reading experience. **

**Since I must also balance school and the like with my writing, I will not be able to post often. But, rest assured, I will continue to work on all three of my stories (The Leaf's Demonic Angel, Jinchuriki of the Leaf and The Leaf's Emblem). Consider this the end of a two month sabbatical. **

**So, please have patience with me, for these stories shall return soon after I take them down. I promise both will have a more solid plot-line and a more steady flow of semantics. Your continued support/reviews are greatly appreciated, and you guys are the main reason I am revising these stories so I can make them better. **

**If you can't wait a while, then please read the first two chapters of "The Leaf's Emblem," my third Naruto story. The revised stories will be in a similar format, so expect that to be my new writing form. **

**Until those stories are reposted, Ja Ne, minna-san! **

**Sincerely, Ninjafan101 **


End file.
